No place for us
by Lapin vert
Summary: Capturée par Lord Voldemort, Lily Evans apprend, au fil des jours, à découvrir l’homme derrière le monstre.
1. Acte I, Partie un

**No place for us**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi. Les personnages sont à JKR. Le titre vient d'une des chansons de Saez, et le titre de l'acte 1 vient d'une des chansons de Placebo.  
**Note **: Le tome 7 n'est pas pris en compte.  
**Résumé **: Capturée par Lord Voldemort, Lily Evans apprend, au fil des jours, à découvrir l'homme derrière le monstre. Une relation malsaine qui oscille entre la fascination et le dégoût se noue entre eux.  
**Rating **: M pour activité et mentalité des Mangemorts.

_Pour Lupiot_

* * *

**Acte I**

**Protect me from what I want**

_C'est le malaise du moment / L'épidémie qui s'étend / La fête est finie on descend / Les pensées qui glacent la raison / Paupières baissées, visage gris / Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit / On ouvre le loquet de la grille / Du taudis qu'on appelle maison / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me / Protect me._

_Sommes-nous les jouets du destin / Souviens toi des moments divins / Planant éclatés au matin / Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul / Perdus les rêves de s'aimer / Le temps où on n'avait rien fait / Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer / Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me / Protect me /_  
(Placebo)

-

"Man is not truly one but truly two"

Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

Partie I

Lily Evans avait tout pour être heureuse. A vingt-trois ans, elle avait un métier passionnant, et plus important que tout, quelqu'un avec qui partager son quotidien. Même si ce grand benêt ne semblait pas décider à lui offrir une bague de diamants, elle l'aimait. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et elle n'avait pas regretté un seul instant. Du moins, cela, c'était la version romantique. En pratique, elle avait manqué de tuer un certain nombre de fois le sieur James Potter. Leurs disputes légendaires n'étaient un secret pour personne, mais cela donnait du piment à leur relation. Lily n'aurait pas aimé une liaison trop paisible.

Ce jour là, elle rentrait à Godric Hollow avec une excellente nouvelle. Si bonne qu'elle aurait pu sautiller sur place. Mais elle avait vingt-trois ans. Pas quinze.

-Je suis rentrée ! chantonna-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Un éclat de voix lui répondit. Sans surprise, elle retrouva James attablé avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Ils discutaient et ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

-Il ne faut pas désespérer, Remus, tentait Sirius.

Le jeune homme avait l'air sérieusement déprimé. Lily, un peu gênée, se racla la gorge, sentant son allégresse retomber.

-Bonjour tout le monde, fit-elle.

Ils lui sourirent et lui rendirent son salut. Elle les abandonna et monta dans sa chambre un peu dépitée.

**oooooooooo**

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

James hocha la tête.

-Oui. Remus s'est fait larguer.

Il n'ajouta pas « encore » mais le mot se sentait dans sa phrase. Lily hocha la tête, étonnée. Pourtant sa copine lui avait semblé gentille et sérieuse. Peut-être même amoureuse. En plus, elle savait pour la lycanthropie de Lupin.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a cédé à la pression de ses proches. Ils devaient avoir peur qu'elle se fasse dévorer à la pleine lune.

Il essayait de plaisanter, mais sa tentative n'avait rien de convaincant. Lily lui fit un pauvre sourire. Le battement de son cœur s'accéléra quand il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je réalise que j'ai de la chance, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mais je suis triste pour Remus. Combien de fois faudra-t-il arracher son cœur avant qu'il ne trouve enfin la bonne personne ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur. Ils avaient de la chance, en effet. Dans ses bras, elle oublia pourquoi, une heure plus tôt, elle sautait de joie.

**oooooooooo**

-J'ai été acceptée , James ! déclara Lily aux anges. Ils m'ont donnés du travail !

-C'est vrai ? Si vite ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Oui ! J'en suis encore retournée. Ils ont entendu de très bons échos venant du Professeur Grattesecq – tu sais mon directeur de mémoire – et ils ont trouvé mon mémoire intéressant. « Exploitable », dixit Mr. Rockwood. Ils pensent que je suis brillante !

James rit et lui caressa la joue.

-Ca fait longtemps que je le sais…

Lily ferma les yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais rentrer au Département des Mystères.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit. Il était si fier d'elle. Elle allait sans doute devenir l'une des plus jeunes Langues De Plomb du Ministère. Sa joie était communicative, et lui faisait plaisir.

- Samedi, on invite tout le monde pour fêter cela ! décida-t-il.

**oooooooooo**

-C'est la méga fêteuuuh !

Lily soupira et trinqua pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Mais quelle bande de zouaves. James était prêt à sauter sur la première excuse lui permettant de se lâcher avec ses amis. Et depuis qu'il avait découvert l'alcool moldu, il ne se privait pas pour faire des mélanges étranges.

-CONCOURS DE BOISSONS ! Tu veux un verre ma Lily ?

La rouquine hésita puis accepta finalement. Elle vida en quelques minutes le cocktail de Feu que lui avait servi son petit ami. Elle sentit le rouge de l'alcool lui monter aux joues, et une chaleur se répandre dans sa gorge, dans son ventre. Elle avait l'impression de planer, de ne plus être vraiment dans son corps. C'était une sensation agréable.

Souriant stupidement, elle s'affala sur le canapé pour observer les résultats du concours. Sirius avait renversé son verre sur sa chemise et ricanait bêtement, Remus hoquetait de rire un peu plus loin – par bonheur, ce soir là il n'avait pas l'alcool triste –, Hector se pavanait en rigolant, Erika flirtait avec lui. Et Peter attaquait son septième – ou était-ce son huitième ? – verre, alors que James, soudain verdâtre lui concédait la victoire.

Une franche rigolade, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée comme cela.

**oooooooooo**

-Une attaque !

-Où cela ?

-Au chemin de Traverse. Dépêchons nous ! Dumbledore est déjà parti.

Lily hocha la tête, mais dut se retourner quand une main se posa sur son bras. Elle se retrouva face à Alastor Maugrey.

-Il paraît que Voldemort est là bas, dit l'Auror, ça va être un vrai carnage.

Il lui mit des fioles magiquement réduites dans la paume de la main.

-Potions de soins. Vous pourrez en avoir bon usage.

-Merci.

L'Auror hocha la tête.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Lily, avant de… d'aller là-bas… Passez à la boutique d'Ollivanders et voyez si tout va bien. Ce serait une catastrophe s'il arrivait quelque chose au vieillard.

-A vos ordres, répondit la jeune femme.

Fol Œil lui lança un sourire édenté avant de transplaner. Lily rangea les flacons dans sa poche avant de l'imiter. La jeune femme réapparut devant la boutique du vendeur de baguettes. Les bruits des explosions qui lui parvinrent l'effrayèrent. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique, et fut étonnée de la voir ouverte. Elle entra, et fut accueillie par la baguette menaçante de Ollivanders. Il la baissa en la reconnaissant.

-Ah. Miss Evans.

-Excusez-moi. On m'a dit de venir voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

Il secoua la tête et la remercia. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil quelques gosses planqués dans les rayonnages. Sûrement de futurs élèves de Poudlard.

-…

-J'ai des potions de soins…

-Rassurez-vous ici tout va bien.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-D'autres par contre, ont sûrement besoin de votre aide.

Elle inclina la tête et sortit, rassurée sur son sort. Une fois dehors, elle se précipita vers la fumée.

**oooooooooo**

Parant la malédiction qui lui fonçait dessus avec un Protego, Lily répliqua immédiatement avec un Expelliarmus bien placé. Ce sortilège, si simple soit-il, faisait ses preuves en toute situation. Surpris par sa rapidité, le Mangemort fut projeté en arrière. Brisant la baguette de son ennemi, Lily se prit à regretter que ses recherches n'avancent pas plus vite. Pouvoir lancer plusieurs sorts en même temps aurait été bien pratique.

Enjambant l'homme évanoui, elle passa à son adversaire suivant. Celui-là avait l'air de la connaître, parce qu'il prononça son nom d'une voix sourde. Mais cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur ; le Mangemort lui lança immédiatement un sort qu'elle ne reconnut pas. L'éclat de rire triomphant de son ennemi fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Satisfait, le Mangemort posa la main sur elle et transplana.

**oooooooooo**

James ignora le regard rempli de compassion de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas entendre leur tentative de réconfort. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Ils devaient s'occuper des morts et des blessés, laver le sang sur le sol et sur leurs mains. Il savait que s'il commençait à penser à penser à Lily, et à ce qu'il s'était passé, il perdrait la tête, il s'effondrerait. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Car s'il commençait, il serait incapable de cesser. Elle était peut-être encore vivante. Et de toutes ses forces, il s'accrochait à cet espoir. Sinon… il ne lui resterait plus rien. Sans croiser le regard de Sirius, James ouvrit la bouche.

-Je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait rentrer, rencontrer l'absence, réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Ce défaitisme ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il se sentait à bout. Usé. Vidé.

-Tu peux rester tant que tu veux, répondit Sirius. C'est peut-être le QG de l'Ordre mais c'est encore chez moi… enfin… autant que cette baraque sinistre peut représenter un foyer pour quelqu'un…T'as ta chambre si tu veux, tu peux prendre celle à côté de la mienne. Comme ça, t'entendras pas trop les cris de la vieille.

-COMMENT PARLES-TU DE TA MERE ! MISERABLE RACLURE, TRAÎTRE A TON SANG ! JE REFUSE QUE CETTE IMMONDE VERMINE RESTE ENTRE NOS MURS !

-Oui, oui, maman, répondit Sirius. Tu devrais pas te plaindre… au lieu d'un charmant Sang Pur, je pourrais te ramener un Cracmol « Sang de Bourbe »…

-Ca existe ? commenta Peter, avec un sourire.

Il se sentait mieux. L'atmosphère semblait s'être détendue. C'était une bonne chose, car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à James. Sirius était bien plus doué que lui pour cela. A sa droite, il vit Remus étouffer un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été dérangé par le climat étrange qui nageait entre eux depuis quelques heures.

-Va savoir… mais si ça peut énerver ma mère, je suis prêt à aller chercher cette perle rare…

-OSE ! ET JE TE JURE –

-Lançons les recherches, acquiesça James avec un sourire.

Sirius, un peu rassuré, éclata de rire.

**oooooooooo**

Lily rouvrit les yeux, mais elle ne put rien voir. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, le sol froid et pierreux. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Sûrement un bon moment, si elle en croyait la faim qui lui tordait le ventre. A tâtons, elle ne tarda pas à trouver les murs de l'endroit exigu dans lequel elle était enfermée. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Lily s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir se rendormir. Elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, un rayon de lumière parcourait la pièce, assez fort pour qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle était dans un cachot. Un _cachot_ ! Si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée, elle aurait presque pu en rire. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

La faim et la soif la réveillèrent une nouvelle fois. Une violente nausée la prenait et elle devait mettre toute sa volonté à s'empêcher de vomir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Deux jours ? Elle ne bougea pas, malgré les douleurs et les crampes qu'elle sentait dans ses bras, dans son dos. Au bout d'une éternité, alors qu'elle était près de s'évanouir, elle entendit un sort, un grincement métallique, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'individu entra. Lily aurait été incapable de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, quoiqu'elle penchât pour la première option. La voix de l'inconnu lui donna raison.

-Réveillée ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux fixaient avidement l'assiette qu'il tenait à la main. Il jeta près d'elle une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle saisit, ouvrit. Puis, sans quitter l'homme du regard, elle porta le goulot à sa bouche. Tant pis si c'était empoisonné. En quelques minutes l'eau avait éteint l'incendie qui faisait rage dans son estomac. Ses lèvres craquelées s'humidifiaient doucement, et son mal de tête s'atténuait. Elle toussa, et retint un gémissement de douleur tant son dos la faisait souffrir.

-Je commençais à me demander si t'étais pas crevée, dit l'homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était rauque, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. L'homme éluda la question d'un geste.

-Mange, dit-il en lui jetant la pitance aussi peu délicatement que l'eau.

Lily préféra ne pas identifier ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

-Depuis combien de temps, je suis… ici ?

-Deux jours et demi depuis le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle enregistra l'information, en tentant d'oublier le goût infect de la nourriture. Elle avait trop faim pour s'en soucier. L'homme attendit qu'elle ait terminé avant de lui ordonner de se lever. Il ne fit pas un geste vers elle alors qu'elle manqua de tomber. Elle n'avait même pas songé à protester, ne voulant pas risquer de se prendre un sort qui l'affaiblirait davantage encore. Il lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs. Elle aperçut d'autres cellules comme la sienne. Des mains écorchées étaient accrochées aux barreaux, et de temps en temps, un hurlement retentissait, brisant le silence. Cela ressemblait un peu à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'Azkaban. Merlin soit loué, il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs ici.

L'homme ne s'était même pas donné la peine de l'attacher, ou de l'entraver d'une quelconque façon, de toute façon elle était bien trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il semblait que son cerveau lui-même refusât de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur indicible qui parcourait tout son corps. Et ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était là. Au bout d'une éternité, il ouvrit une porte, se retourna vers elle, et la poussa à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Regardant autour d'elle, Lily constata que les murs étaient toujours en pierre – elle devait être dans un château, une forteresse – mais qu'il y avait une douche, misérable, qu'un faible rideau protégeait du monde extérieur. L'homme lui lança un regard coupant. Elle entreprit de retirer ses vêtements. Ils étaient sales, maculés de sang, d'immondices et de poussière. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de garder ses sous-vêtements. Ils étaient aussi sales que ses oripeaux, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à supporter le regard de son geôlier sur son corps dénudé. Il ricana à son geste.

-Dépêche-toi. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire, grogna-t-il.

L'eau était froide. Elle se plaqua contre la paroi, pour éviter l'eau froide, avant de passer timidement la main puis le bras sous le jet. Finalement, prenant une inspiration, elle fit un pas en avant pour recevoir la douche sur la tête. Même si c'était glacé, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, alors que la crasse disparaissait de son corps. Elle regretta l'absence de savon, mais se dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la « générosité » de l'homme.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, l'homme lui jeta un sortilège de séchage avant de lui balancer une robe à la tête. Ce n'était pas la sienne, et elle semblait à peu près propre. Elle l'enfila sans hésiter, évitant de penser au regard posé sur elle. Ils ne reprirent pas le même chemin. Il ne l'emmenait pas au même endroit. Les mains lissant ses cheveux encore trempés, frissonnant de froid malgré le sort de chaleur, elle le suivit dans les escaliers et les longs couloirs qu'ils traversèrent. Ils durent arriver à une autre aile de la forteresse, car de nouveau, Lily put voir des cachots autour d'elle. L'homme ne s'y arrêta pas. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle d'eau. Après une éternité, l'inconnu s'arrêta et lui fit signe d'attendre. Un autre homme venait à leur rencontre. Il ne portait pas de masque, mais elle aurait été incapable de l'identifier. Son visage était ravagé – potions, maladie, torture, la liste des causes était longue.

-C'est elle ?

-Ouais. Elle puait, je l'ai emmené à la salle du bas.

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse.

-T'as bien fait.

L'homme la regarda un instant. Puis il leva sa baguette.

-_Endoloris._

La douleur fusa instantanément. Elle semblait s'introduire dans sa bouche, dans son ventre, dans ses nerfs. Tous les pores de sa peau l'expiraient. C'était une douleur insoutenable, inimaginable. Elle hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, la souffrance disparut. Lily s'aperçut qu'elle était tombée. Le visage en sueur, elle tourna les yeux vers le sorcier, qui arborait un sourire ravi.

-Bienvenue en enfer, poupée.

**oooooooooo**

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit misérable, infiniment plus douillet que le sol dur qui lui avait servi de matelas pendant deux jours. Elle se redressa lentement, et regarda autour d'elle. Un peu plus de lumière, un peu plus grand. Pour la première fois depuis sa capture elle pensa à James. Se mordant les lèvres, elle lutta contre les larmes. Etait-il vivant ? Et les autres ? S'en étaient-ils sortis ou étaient-ils morts, ou prisonniers comme elle ?

Elle se leva comme elle put, lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

-CRETIN ! Si le Maître ne nous éviscère pas, nous aurons de la chance.

-Un Doloris n'a jamais tué personne…

-Mais le Maître, _si._ Il a dit que la connerie de Nott pourrait avoir une utilité. T'as imprimé ?

-C'est pas non plus un drame.

-Va expliquer ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'assumerai pas pour toi.

-Tu vas bientôt te transformer en angelot… Me dis pas que tu l'as pas touchée.

-Non je ne l'ai pas fait, grogna l'autre. Si t'es incapable de retenir tes pulsions, va voir une pute. Ou demande à Kramer. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une clope à ce qu'on dit. T'es mieux renseigné qu'moi, non ?

-Est-ce que t'insinues…

-J'insinue rien du tout. Il est pas question que je cache quoi que ce soit au Maître. Cette fille est un otage qu'il a pas envie de voir crever. Alors, _écrase_.

-Un otage ? murmura-t-elle.

Un rire lui répondit. Les hommes avaient arrêté de se disputer quand ils s'étaient aperçus qu'elle les écoutait.

-Ouais poupée, dit Visage Ravagé. Il paraît que tu vaux cher. Il compte obtenir plusieurs millions de gallions en échange de ton joli minois. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi… j'ai cru comprendre qu'il passerait, à l'occasion.

Il lui lança un sourire obscène.

-Il est bien moins gentil que moi. Tu devrais profiter de ma générosité pendant qu'tu le peux encore.

-Ecrase crétin, grogna l'autre à sa gauche. Ou je t'assure que tu dormiras sous terre ce soir.

Puis il tourna les talons, et s'éloigna. Lily se recula, et se laissa tomber près du mur.

**oooooooooo**

Le deuxième repas fut aussi infect que le premier. Visage Ravagé disparut durant la nuit, mais Lily y prêta à peine attention. Sans doute ressentit-elle du soulagement. Elle avait réellement eu peur qu'il entre dans sa cellule durant la nuit.

Ce fut le même homme que la première fois qui vint lui apporter sa nourriture. Il l'emmena de nouveau dans une salle d'eau, plus proche de la cellule mais la laissa seule, cette fois. Lily en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Mais rien. Les murs étaient totalement nus. Pas le moindre objet. A part les rideaux. Et les gravas qui tombaient des murs. Soupirant, elle se flanqua sous la douche froide, et enfila rapidement la robe que l'homme avait laissé derrière lui.

-Le Maître veut vous voir, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même un ordre. Une simple information qu'il lui donnait. Il aurait pu s'abstenir de lui donner, et l'emmener sans un mot devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être voulait-il l'effrayer. Il avait réussi dans ce cas là. Elle le suivit sans un mot.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant une lourde porte de bois. Il avait l'air tendu lui aussi, hésitant peut-être. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme entra, toute trace de nervosité évanouie. Il s'inclina profondément.

-Maître…

-Tu peux disposer Marcus.

-Oui, Maître.

L'homme s'effaça sans un bruit. Lily ne bougea pas. Elle ne s'était pas inclinée. Mais elle ne regardait pas non plus le Mage Noir. Elle gardait les yeux baissés. Finalement, elle osa les relever, lentement, pour contempler Lord Voldemort, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle avait écouté les Auror en parler, elle avait écouté Dumbledore l'évoquer, elle avait écouté ses amis l'insulter, le vouer à l'enfer et à la mort… mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais aperçu sur un champ de bataille.

Il se tenait debout devant elle, ses longs doigts blancs caressant nonchalamment le bras d'un imposant fauteuil. Il portait une lourde robe noire, et une cape de la même couleur. Deux yeux rouges brillaient au milieu de son visage blême comme celui d'un mort. Il n'était ni laid, ni beau. Il n'était ni repoussant, ni séduisant. Il était _fascinant_.

-Lily Evans…, murmura-t-il.

Elle frissonna à l'évocation de son nom.

-Votre présence n'était pas prévue dans mes cachots, commença-t-il.

Lily déglutit difficilement. Il parlait doucement, mais cela suffisait largement pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était bien plus terrifiant que s'il avait crié. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle était devant Voldemort en personne. L'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur l'Angleterre, menaçant des milliers de vie. Cela tenait du surréalisme, du surréalisme cauchemardesque.

Il sourit, apparemment amusé par quelque chose connu de lui seul.

-Mais vous êtes plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraît au premier regard.

Elle resta muette, paralysée par sa présence, incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui. Le sourire du sorcier s'agrandit. Il se voulait charmeur, mais il était plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. Lily se demanda comment elle pouvait parvenir à rester debout, sur ses jambes, sans que celles-ci ne la trahissent.

-En attendant que vos amis se plient à ma volonté, je suis certain que nous serons amenés à nous recroiser.

-Votre volonté ? parvint-elle à balbutier.

Le regard qu'il lui lança acheva de la terroriser. Les iris rouges _flamboyaient_ alors que ses pupilles se résorbaient presque entièrement, un peu à la manière d'un chat – ou d'un serpent. Il éclata de rire, comme si elle venait de lui dire la chose la plus spirituelle au monde. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un rire agréable – c'était sardonique et coupant, et plus que tout, c'était froid et dénué de la moindre joie.

Son sourire n'avait plus rien de charmeur – s'il avait jamais comporté une telle nuance. Il était _mauvais_. Les expressions de ce visage de marbre étaient sidérantes de cruauté.

-J'ai demandé à obtenir quelques petites choses en échange de votre personne.

Il claqua des doigts et, un instant plus tard, l'homme du premier jour était là, à genoux, tremblant de terreur. Voldemort, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres, lui ordonna de la reconduire d'où elle venait. Jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

**oooooooooo**

Il ouvrit la porte, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Sur le « lit », l'attendaient bouteille d'eau et assiette au contenu non identifié.

-Je reviendrai demain. Dormez en attendant.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Quelle importance ? répondit-il en sortant, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule, Lily s'assit sur le lit, et repoussa rageusement l'assiette tentatrice. Elle s'explosa sur le sol. Attrapant la bouteille d'eau, la rousse la vida d'un seul trait. Tant pis si elle ne mangeait pas ce soir. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

**oooooooooo**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une nouvelle assiette, accompagnée d'une bouteille d'eau l'attendait près de la porte. Lily se jeta dessus et avala rapidement le tout. Quelques temps plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur son gardien – elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait toujours du même homme – qui la conduisit dans la salle d'eau.

Il revint une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Si bien qu'elle arrêta de compter.

**oooooooooo**

Il s'était presque passé une semaine et demie depuis la disparition de Lily quand Albus Dumbledore apparut Square Grimmaud. Et pas pour rendre une visite de courtoisie, James s'en aperçut immédiatement au visage fermé du vieil homme.

-Albus ? hésita-t-il.

-Ah James. Bonjour… comment allez-vous ?

-…pas mieux, marmonna-t-il.

Le sorcier eut la courtoisie de paraître quelque peu gêné. James haussa les épaules.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda joyeusement Sirius.

-J'apporte des nouvelles, dit-il.

-Des nouvelles, répéta Potter qui semblait ailleurs.

-C'est à propos de Voldemort… Lily est vivante, James.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, tout d'un coup tout à fait conscient de la réalité.

-Parlez… !

-Je suis navré de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Cela fait quarante huit heures que nous avons reçu ces nouvelles, mais je crains d'avoir été quelque peu accaparé par le Ministère. Lily est vivante, nous en avons la certitude. Apparemment, Voldemort veut se servir d'elle comme monnaie d'échange.

-Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? Il me semble que cela _me_ concerne ! s'écria le Gryffondor.

-En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais Lily est dorénavant une Langue-de-Plomb. Depuis peu, je vous l'accorde, mais vous connaissez Bartemius…

-Que veut-il ? Des informations ?

-Rien d'aussi simple, répondit Albus. Il a donné plusieurs moyens… pour que nous puissions récupérer Lily…

James se tut, observant le vieil homme. Si Albus n'avait pas donné immédiatement satisfaction au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est que c'était impossible. Ou très difficile.

-Il veut qu'on libère des Mangemorts.

-Pas des sous-fifres j'imagine ?

-Exact.

James baissa les yeux.

-Et les autres ?

-Les autres ?

-Trucs qu'il demande.

Albus secoua la tête. Il avait l'air quelque peu gêné. James se demanda ce qui pouvait bien _gêner_ Albus Dumbledore.

-Il veut cinq millions de Gallions.

-_Quoi ?!_

Quand Albus évita son regard James craignit le pire. Et il avait raison.

-Et… il veut que vous… intégriez les Mangemorts…

-_**Quoi **_?

-Ce n'est… qu'à ce prix… qu'il nous rendra Lily. Vivante. Nous avons trois mois.

James ouvrit la bouche. Mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

**oO0°0Oo**

L'homme finit par lui adresser la parole, un jour. Il lui donnait le jour de la semaine, l'heure parfois. Mais il n'évoquait jamais rien d'autre. Lily avait l'impression d'être un animal qu'on devait maintenir en vie, pas par bonté d'âme non, juste parce qu'il le fallait.

Un soir, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il n'avait pas d'assiette dans les mains. Il l'invita à le suivre sans un mot. Un silence pesant s'installa, et Lily se contenta de marcher derrière lui, en regardant ses pieds. Il la reconduisit à travers le château, jusqu'à cette lourde porte de pierre qu'elle reconnut sans problème, la porte qu'elle avait passé, la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré Lord Voldemort.

Comme la dernière fois, le sorcier se tenait là. Il leva les yeux des parchemins qu'il consultait à leur arrivée – parchemins qui disparurent immédiatement.

-Marcus… As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

L'homme s'inclina profondément.

-Oui, maître. Darius ne nous posera plus de problèmes.

La bouche de Voldemort se tordit dans un rictus qui devait très certainement être un rictus satisfait.

-Parfait. Tu peux disposer. Je t'appellerai.

Marcus s'inclina une nouvelle fois et quitta les lieux. Une fois que la porte fut refermée sur le Mangemort, Voldemort lui accorda son attention.

-J'ai appris des choses intéressantes à votre sujet, commenta-t-il, après quelques instants de silence.

Lily lui jeta un regard hésitant, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la jaugeait, comme si elle était un objet dont il jugeait l'utilité. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire quoique ce soit contre. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, échapper à ces yeux inquisiteurs, s'échapper de cet endroit, retourner dans sa cellule froide, avant que ses jambes ne faiblissent, avant que son corps ne la trahisse.

Mais il n'en avait pas fini. Apparemment, il tenait à lui faire dire ce qu'il savait.

-Vous êtes la plus jeune Langue-De-Plomb qui soit entrée au Ministère depuis un bon bout de temps, miss Evans, dit-il avec un sourire indéfinissable. Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, je suppose que c'est remarquable.

Elle frémit à l'insulte, osa croiser son regard une demie seconde avant de baisser les yeux.

« C'est _Lord Voldemort_ devant toi, pas Malfoy ou Snape, ou un quelconque Serpentard. » lui rappela un coin de son esprit.

-J'avoue avoir trouvé votre mémoire… divertissant.

-C'est pour ça que vous… vouliez me voir ? osa-t-elle.

Elle regretta ses mots à peine furent-ils sortis. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas offusqué. Plutôt amusé. Du moins est-ce l'impression qu'il lui donna.

-Non, admit-il, quoique cela serait peut-être plaisant de m'entretenir avec vous là-dessus.

Lily ferma la bouche, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle ne le sut jamais, car il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il fit juste rappeler Marcus qui la reconduisit dans sa cellule.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Avis, remarques, questions ?


	2. Acte I, Partie deux

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de _No_ _place_. Merci de votre soutien et de vos review qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'histoire :p. Bonne lecture ! Merci : **Lupiot, Magyar, Tsuda, bbdraco, Rubika666, brubru86, Rebecca Black** et **Mm**.

**Note** : Un chélonien est une tortue. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

* * *

**Acte I**

**Protect me from what I want**

_C'est le malaise du moment / L'épidémie qui s'étend / La fête est finie on descend / Les pensées qui glacent la raison / Paupières baissées, visage gris / Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit / On ouvre le loquet de la grille / Du taudis qu'on appelle maison / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me / Protect me._

_Sommes-nous les jouets du destin / Souviens toi des moments divins / Planant éclatés au matin / Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul / Perdus les rêves de s'aimer / Le temps où on n'avait rien fait / Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer / Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me / Protect me /_

"Man is not truly one but truly two"  
Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

**Partie II**

La routine recommença. Marcus lui donnait à manger, la laissait se laver, lui donnait à manger, la laissait se laver. Il lui disait un mot ou deux parfois, comme pour lui donner une occasion de se servir de ses cordes vocales.

Un soir qu'il l'emmenait, elle remarqua qu'il boitait. Son bras formait un angle bizarre et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante.

-Vous devriez voir un Médicomage, murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris par son intervention.

-Je me vois mal débarquer à Saint Mangouste, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Il n'y a… personne pour vous soigner, ici ?

Il ricana. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle. C'était un rire amer, sans aucune joie.

-Notre médicomage s'est fait tuer ce matin… par vos copains les Sang de Bourbe. Ils doivent être heureux, tiens, d'avoir buté un autre Mangemort. Sauf que si y avait « quelqu'un de bien » selon vos critères éthérés, c'était bien lui. Son apprenti aussi est mort, en essayant de le sauver. Un gosse de seize ans. Alors _non_, je peux pas me faire soigner. C'est pas le genre du Maître de manier la baguette pour soigner.

-Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, dit-elle doucement. Qu'avez-vous ?

-Je sais pas, grogna-t-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle d'eau. Lily n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde.

-Venez.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Quoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois m'exprimer dans un anglais correct.

-Vous êtes folle ?!

-Et Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle gentiment.

Il ricana, un peu plus franchement cette fois.

-Je vois pas pourquoi vous feriez cela. Vous êtes prisonnière, vous vous souvenez ? Je pourrai décider de vous torturer, là tout de suite, et personne n'en saura jamais rien.

-Exact. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est vos ordres ou je ne sais quoi. Je vous propose mon aide, libre à vous de refuser.

-Vous êtes folle.

-Vous vous répétez. Est-ce que vous venez ?

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Et il avait mal, vraiment _très_ mal. Il baissa lentement son capuchon, et une fois qu'il fut débarrassé de sa cape, elle put constater que ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang.

-Vous auriez dû vous changer.

-Je _me suis changé_, marmonna-t-il.

Elle arqua les sourcils et lui fit signe d'enlever aussi sa robe de sorcier. Il s'exécuta en grommelant – sûrement pour la forme. Un mauvais bandage entourait son torse, Lily aurait parié qu'il avait des cotes cassées, son bras l'était également vraisemblablement.

-Et votre jambe ?

-Un sort.

-Lequel ?

-Aucune idée.

C'était sûrement mesquin, mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait une justice. Certes c'était triste pour le gamin médicomage, mais elle ne pouvait le plaindre. C'était difficile de refuser la marque sombre, elle le savait. Mais Sirius Black était bien la preuve qu'il était possible de le faire. Sa famille s'était retournée contre lui, il était seul au monde. Il avait eu les Maraudeurs pour le soutenir, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait été à Serpentard. Mais elle refusait de penser que c'était impossible pour un Serpentard de se révolter contre Voldemort. Il ne serait pas battu à mort à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait des gens prêts à aider – quelque soit le prix – comme Albus Dumbledore.

Alors, elle ne pouvait pas être désolée pour eux. Elle ne pouvait pas les plaindre. Il y avait aussi des morts et des blessés dans l'autre camp. Il y avait des enfants tués, des innocents massacrés.

Il y avait des morts dans les deux camps. Profondément déprimée par ce constat, elle lui demanda sa baguette. Il répondit par une insulte.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux rien faire sans matériel.

Elle ferma les yeux, hésitante.

-Il y a beaucoup de blessés ?

-Une dizaine… heureuse ?

-Vous êtes réellement mesquin.

-Je prends cela comme un compliment.

-Et si… vous disiez à votre Maître que je peux faire une Médicomage de fortune ?

-J'en dis que, définitivement, vous êtes folle.

Elle sourit.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour aller lui demander ?

Marcus lui jeta un long regard, puis finit par se lever – se demandant pourquoi diable il acceptait de faire une chose pareille. Il avait l'impression que la Gryffondor n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle dans ce manoir. Mais il était incapable de se décider pour savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

**ooooooooooo**

Voldemort éclata de rire, comme si Marcus lui avait dit la meilleure des plaisanteries. Le Mangemort se raidit, attendant plus ou moins inconsciemment le Doloris qui ne tarderait pas. Pourtant, il s'attarda bel et bien, et ne vint pas. Le Maître semblait réfléchir à ce que son subalterne lui avait appris. Une nouvelle fois, l'esprit Gryffondor le surprenait – pour autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse être surpris.

-Marcus ?

-Oui, Maître ?

-Trouve-moi une baguette.

Lord Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de refuser pareille aubaine. S'il pouvait empêcher ses Mangemorts de tomber comme des mouches… autant en profiter.

**ooooooooooo**

Albus Dumbledore était fatigué. Et stressé. La Terre ne devait plus tourner dans le bon sens. Le vieil homme avait envie de lâcher prise, de faire quelque chose de très stupide. De décompresser, d'oublier le personnage omniscient qu'il se targuait d'être tous les jours de la semaine. Et plus que tout, il avait envie de flanquer une bien belle leçon à ces ahuris du Ministère, qui avait le crâne aussi épais que la carapace d'un chélonien. Et pour ce qu'il y avait dedans…

Bref, Albus Dumbledore était de mauvaise humeur, il avait passé plus d'une heure à argumenter et contre argumenter avec Croupton et sa clique. Sans que quiconque n'ait gain de cause. C'était dans ses situations là que Dumbledore se souvenait du pourquoi de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Fumseck se posa sur son épaule et se mit à chanter, comme s'il avait senti le marasme intérieur que l'homme dissimulait. La musique, comme toujours, l'apaisa.

Calmé, Albus réfléchit à ses problèmes actuels – enfin les _nouveaux _problèmes actuels qui s'étaient ajoutés aux anciens. Il y avait toujours Voldemort et les vagues de meurtres sur l'Angleterre, mais ce n'était pas un problème actuel, cela, c'était un problème tout court. Il y avait un professeur qui comptait déserter Poudlard pour aller se dorer au soleil de la Californie – loin très loin du problème précédemment évoqué. Il y avait toutes sortes de problèmes liés à la gestion d'une école où évoluaient deux petites centaines d'étudiants de onze à dix-sept ans.

Et puis, il y avait l'Ordre, et plus précisément, Lily Evans, qui se trouvait entre les mains de Lord Voldemort depuis maintenant quinze jours. Et Albus avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas de porte de sortie. Oh, il avait bien proposé des solutions, mais personne n'en voulait. Lily était une personne qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas perdre, au moins stratégiquement parlant. Et c'était une âme humaine comme Albus en avait rarement rencontré. Il fallait la tirer des griffes de Tom.

Donc, Voldemort voulait qu'on libère deux Mangemorts en échange de Lily. Evidemment, Croupton refusait d'en entendre parler. Son ambition écartait toute tentative d'argumentation. Il briguait la place de Ministre, et ne laisserait rien l'arrêter. Et il croyait de toute évidence que laisser deux lieutenants de Voldemort filer dans la nature risquerait de faire du mal à sa carrière. Merlin quel homme déplaisant. Albus avait tenté la carte de la Langue de Plomb entre les mains de Voldemort. L'argument avait fait frémir Bartemius mais il était resté campé sur ses positions.

Les cinq millions de Gallions étaient « largement » plus envisageables, même si cela faisait beaucoup pour _une_ personne à libérer. Malgré la petite voix utopiste qui déclamait de grandes phrases sur le prix d'une vie humaine, Albus avait des frais. Beaucoup de frais. N'est pas chef d'une organisation secrète qui veut. Et puis les cinq millions devaient s'accompagner de la soumission de James Potter à la volonté de Tom. Autant dire que le James en question, malgré son amour infini pour Lily ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela. Il pouvait bien mourir pour elle, mais pas _tuer_. Noble, ô noble Gryffondor. Albus avait marmonné quelque chose sur un espion bien utile à leur cause, mais James n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et pour être honnête, Albus doutait que sa présence dans les rangs de Voldemort soit utile à l'Ordre. Tom n'était pas – hélas – un garçon stupide. S'il l'avait été, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples. L'intelligence est l'un des pires – et meilleurs – maux humains, conclut le directeur de Poudlard qui se sentait d'humeur à philosopher.

Bref, cette histoire aurait plu à n'importe quel Serpentard : le serpent se mordait la queue. Voldemort ne relâcherait pas Lily. Il la tuerait, et se ferait un plaisir de leur envoyer son cadavre. Cette pensée était, plus que le reste, fortement désagréable.

**oooooooooo**

Lily sursauta quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Marcus quelques heures plus tard. Elle eut du mal à le croire, surtout qu'il apportait une réponse positive de la part du seigneur des ténèbres. Dire qu'elle s'était torturée les méninges pendant trois heures pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu traverser son crâne épais. Foutue mentalité Gryffondor. Elle lui faisait _vraiment_ faire des choses _vraiment _stupides, et _vraiment _pas bonnes pour sa santé. Et évidemment, en tant que digne représentante de sa maison, elle était assez douée pour en faire, des choses très stupides.

Une fois Marcus parti – en toussant et crachant du sang – Lily resta longtemps à fixer la porte – en même temps il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à regarder – à se demander quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Médicomage pour Mangemort.

N'importe quoi, vraiment.

**oooooooooo**

Lily se frotta nerveusement les mains, tentant de faire abstraction du liquide poisseux qui coulait, se collait à sa peau.

Marcus. Finalement, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire venait de rendre l'âme.

C'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Mort. Il était mort. Lily resta choquée, ne pouvant détacher les yeux du cadavre. Elle avait du mal à relativiser. C'était un Mangemort sans foi ni loi qui avait tué des innocents à tour de bras. Il méritait cent fois ce sort, et plus encore.

Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Son regard vide semblait la fixer.

Lily frissonna et rabattit un drap sur sa tête. Un putain de Mangemort. Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour lui, si ? Allez savoir pourquoi, tueur ou pas, elle dut essuyer rageusement ses larmes. Parce que mort, il ressemblait à n'importe qui. Et que Lily n'était pas du genre à se réjouir à la vue des cadavres.

Fussent-ils des Mangemorts sanguinaires.

**oooooooooooo**

-Vous êtes une personne pour le moins intrigante, Lily Evans.

-Venant de vous, je suppose que je peux prendre cela comme un compliment, murmura-t-elle osant pour la première fois détacher son regard de son assiette pour le fixer sur « son hôte ».

-A votre guise, répondit-il, amusé.

Si on pouvait interpréter ainsi le rictus sur les lèvres fines de Voldemort et accepter l'idée que quelque chose d'autre que le sang et les tueries puissent l'amuser, bien sûr. Mais à le voir découper avec tant d'application sa viande rouge, il devenait légèrement compliqué d'associer cet homme au monstre des champs de bataille.

-Dînez-vous souvent avec vos prisonniers ? demanda Lily, sachant que cette question était parfaitement stupide.

-Non, à moins que l'un d'eux ne m'intéresse…

Il semblait réellement se moquer d'elle, comme le témoignait son sourire, devenu clairement narquois.

-Je vous intéresse ? tenta Lily qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici ni pourquoi.

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais caché : il semble que cet enlèvement inopiné ait finalement révélé quelques surprises de bonne augure.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi une petite « Sang de bourbe » peut bien retenir votre attention, soupira-t-elle.

Voldemort ricana – et Lily ne put que frémir en entendant ce son froid et coupant comme une lame de rasoir, ce son lisse qui semblait s'infiltrer _sous_ la peau, un peu comme un crissement de craie, et qui faisait dresser tous ses poils, jusqu'à glacer son cœur et nouer son ventre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Lily Evans, je sais ce qui retient mon attention. C'est ce qui compte. Votre opinion, ajouta-t-il, n'a finalement que peu d'importance.

Lily rebaissa la tête, se sentant atrocement gênée, se demandant quelles sombres machinations ourdissait cet esprit brillant et dans quelle mesure elle avait un lien avec les dites machinations. Voldemort laissa quelques secondes de silence passer, semblant s'amuser de la gêne de la jeune femme.

-A quels genres de sorts faisiez-vous allusion dans votre mémoire ?

-… je n'ai fait allusion à aucun sort.

-Justement. Vous avez forcément pensé à des situations, même si formuler des hypothèses scientifiquement correctes et prouvables s'avérait peu aisé.

Lily se concentra sur sa fourchette, réfléchissant à sa réponse. _Je suis en train de parler de mon mémoire avec Lord Voldemort._

Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de sorciers capable de comprendre les mécanismes complexes qu'elle avait choisi d'explorer pour sa thèse – ce n'était pas pour rien que le Département des Mystère avait repéré si vite la jeune femme – et parmi toutes ces personnes en Grande Bretagne, il fallait que la première personne à s'intéresser à ses travaux soit Lord Voldemort. Malgré leurs dires enthousiastes, Lily avait vite réalisé que le Département avait d'autres chats à fouetter que les lubies d'une jeune première fraîchement diplômée.

_La vie est stupide_, conclut-elle, un rien déprimé par cet état de fait.

-Vous avez _forcément_ songé à des situations… pratiques, insista Voldemort.

Evidemment. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas escrimée sur ce maudit mémoire pendant plus d'un an ! Il fallait que ça en vaille la peine, que cela puisse être _intéressant_ étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Mais ça n'avait pas fait bouger les foules – elle avait été déçue de voir de voir le peu d'intérêt qu'avait accordé Albus à ses travaux – et voilà que le Mage contre qui ses théories auraient dû être utilisées lui posait des questions à ce sujet. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour vraiment curieux.

-Comme une bataille ? suggéra-t-elle sachant que c'était uniquement cela qui devait l'intéresser.

-Comme une bataille, sourit-il – si on pouvait qualifier ce rictus _prédateur_ de sourire.

-Et bien…. On pourrait porter secours à quelqu'un tout en dressant un bouclier, tenta-t-elle.

Les yeux du Mage Noir se rétrécirent jusqu'à former deux fentes aussi fines que les yeux d'un chat – ou d'un serpent surveillant avec attention la proie qu'il convoitait.

-Evidemment, glissa Voldemort, et Lily se dit que le mot « carnassier » avait dû être inventé pour cet homme. Vous vous appliquez beaucoup à secourir votre prochain.

-C'est un choix de vie.

Voldemort leva une main condescendante. Au lieu d'être énervé, il semblait plutôt amusé.

-Vous êtes encore jeune. Si vous saviez combien de mes partisans avaient ce que vous appelleriez de « nobles idéaux » avant de me rejoindre.

-De nobles idéaux ? répéta Lily sans trop comprendre où il venait en venir.

Qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort pouvait bien considérer comme étant « de nobles idéaux » ?

-Le Ministère est embourbé dans les procédures administratives, dit lentement le sorcier sans la quitter des yeux. Lily détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir le regard incandescent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était perturbant de regarder des yeux _rouges_.

-Et quelques uns des sorciers qui m'ont rejoint pensent que le gouvernement actuel n'est pas adapté à notre société, continua-t-il. L'attrait de l'interdit, la quête du Graal, peu importe leurs motivations au fond… Je ne crois pas me tromper en me disant que… certains de vos anciens amis font maintenant partie de mes nouveaux disciples.

Des jeunes âmes dont il s'était emparé, qu'il avait séduit par des mots sirupeux vides de sens. Mais ils s'étaient accrochés à ses idées, parce qu'ils devaient bien croire en quelque chose, et que leurs parents les poussaient dans ses bras. Parce que le monde ne les comprenait pas, pas plus qu'il n'avait compris un jour un gamin avide de connaissances et de pouvoir appelé Tom Riddle. Parce que le monde ne leur convenait pas, et que par conséquent, ils voulaient un monde à leur image.

-…

-Les révolutions ne se passent jamais sans heurts, Lily Evans. Et révolution il y aura.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas agacer Voldemort en lui rétorquant quelque chose qu'il considérerait sans aucun doute comme « déplacé ». Il avait été clément avec elle jusqu'à présent, elle souhaitait, si leurs entretiens devaient se continuer que cela demeure le cas. Elle pouvait se passer de _Doloris_. Et remplacer une séance de torture par une discussion avec Voldemort était acceptable.

Il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit que James, Black, Lupin et tous ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix préféreraient certainement une séance de Doloris à une conversation _civilisée_ avec Lord Voldemort – qui de toute façon leur rendrait la politesse. _Quelque chose_ ne tournait pas rond, et elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle ne s'en rendait pas même compte.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas un imbécile, et il savait parfaitement à quoi la jeune femme pensait. _Vous êtes un monstre sanguinaire._ Certes. Il n'allait pas le nier, c'était la plus stricte vérité. Mais il aurait pu se contenter d'être un tueur, de tester sa magie et ses pouvoirs sur les âmes qui croisaient sa route. Mais Voldemort refusait ces considérations de bas étage. Il voulait l'immortalité, il voulait changer le monde. Il voulait, voulait, toujours plus. Franchir les limites de l'interdit, découvrir les abîmes du pouvoir, sans aucune morale inhibitrice pour l'en empêcher. Montrer la supériorité des sorciers sur ces vermisseaux, ces ersatz d'êtres humains, les anéantir, les annihiler. Peu lui importait les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait besoin de réserves d'énergie, de magie, fournies par ses chers Mangemorts. Il avait besoin de terreur et de sang pour nourrir son pouvoir, pour noyer le monde dans les ténèbres. Il avait besoin de vies pour triompher de la mort. Et ce dont il avait besoin, il l'obtenait toujours.

Il se fichait de sa morale de Gryffondor bien élevé. Elle était Moldue, une sale petite Sang de Bourbe qui souillait ses cachots. Mais dotée d'un esprit brillant, tel qu'il en connaissait peu. Il ne serait pas surpris que Dumbledore remue ciel et terre pour que Evans retourne au bercail. Tout comme la présence de Rosier et Mulciber dans, il ne savait quels cachots du ministère, lui déplaisait fortement.

Mais il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de parler intelligemment. Les serviteurs intelligents ne duraient pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait guère se permettre d'en garder trop autour de lui, encore une raison d'être contrarié par l'emprisonnement de ses deux Mangemorts. Il savait de source sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas à Azkaban, Croupton n'était pas obtus _à ce point_ et on n'enfermait guère plus de criminels dangereux sur l'île. Les Détraqueurs avaient été chassés – ils vampirisaient prisonniers _et_ gardiens sans distinction – et revenaient de temps en temps en force, libérer, tuer, absorber, peu importait. Le lieu où étaient retenus les prisonniers était un secret bien gardé, si bien gardé qu'il aurait fallu être Croupton, Dumbledore ou le Ministre en personne pour découvrir l'endroit où ils avaient mis ses hommes.

En résumé, il allait continuer cette conversation.

-Jusqu'où pourriez-vous aller ? murmura-t-il.

Lily fit mine de reculer, il était proche, bien trop proche.

-Jusqu'où pourriez-vous aller pour la chose à laquelle vous croyez ?

_J'irai jusqu'à perdre mon âme. J'irai jusqu'à __**déchirer**__ mon âme. _

-Vous croyez à la pureté du sang ?

Voldemort 'sourit'. Mais sur cet homme, les sourires ne ressemblaient jamais à des sourires. C'était des rictus, des grimaces qui n'avaient rien de rassurant.

-Pas vraiment non. Ce serait – hypocrite de ma part.

C'était juste un discours comme un autre qui attirait à lui ceux dont il avait besoin. Il n'appréciait pas exactement les Sang de Bourbe, mais la consanguinité des Sang Pur _posait_ un problème. Le nombre de cinglés parmi eux étayait cette théorie. L'histoire de la pureté du sang était comme le miel qui attire les mouches voraces. Il avait besoin des Sang Purs, car c'était eux qui influençaient la société. Et eux, avaient aussi _besoin_ de lui.

-L'hypocrisie n'est pas quelque chose dont vous vous souciez Voldemort. A _quoi_ croyez-vous ?

Pourquoi pensait-elle à un requin ? C'était complètement idiot. Les requins étaient des poissons _par conséquent_, ils ne pouvaient pas sourire. Qui avait déjà vu le sourire d'un poisson ?

-Je crois au pouvoir. Et plus particulièrement au pouvoir des sorciers. Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. Pourquoi nous cachons-nous, traquant les Moldus ayant aperçu un phénomène magique ?

Lily n'avait jamais trouvé une réelle réponse à cette question. Cela lui avait paru tellement évident que le monde magique reste caché. Parce que…

-Ils auraient peur. Ils paniqueraient.

-Vous auriez peur, aussi.

-Les Moldus ont des armes redoutables, contra Lily en refermant ses bras sur elle, comme pour se protéger du frisson qui s'empara de son corps. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, des villes ont disparu.

Voldemort haussa les épaules. Cette menace n'avait pas l'air de l'impressionner. Croyait-il que les balles ne tueraient pas les sorciers ? Après tout, ils étaient faits de chair et de sang, ils étaient sorciers, certes, mais _humains _aussi. Ils étaient vulnérables. Il était impossible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore cela.

-Je vais vous reposer cette question, Lily Evans. Croyez-vous que le pouvoir de la magie « noire » comme vous dites si bien s'arrête à trois sorts ridicules ? Que peuvent donc les armées des Moldus devant des géants ? Que peuvent donc leurs armes, leurs missiles devant une armée de cadavres ? Que peuvent-ils contre des Détraqueurs – contre des créatures qu'ils ne voient _pas_ ?

-Des… Inferi… vous voulez créer des Inferi ? murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Encore ce rictus de requin. Il était amusé à l'idée qu'elle connaisse le terme de cette pratique de nécromancie – cette magie monstrueuse qui ranimait des cadavres, des esclaves sans esprit, des poupées tueuses sans âme. Il baissa la tête vers elle et souffla quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

-Mais j'en ai déjà créé, _Lily_. La Marque Sombre n'est pas un simple tatouage, un signe de ralliement. Un simple dessin que des sous-fifres sans cervelle exhibent fièrement au nez des Aurors, ou que Barjow tatoue en douce dans l'ombre de sa boutique sordide. C'est un pouvoir qu'ils me donnent sur eux. A chaque minute qui passe, mon pouvoir augmente… et un jour… bientôt…

-Vous lèverez cette armée.

-Vous êtes réellement brillante, Lily Evans. J'aurai sûrement des regrets quand je devrai vous tuer, conclut-il en croquant dans la pomme qu'il venait de prendre dans le plat de fruits fraîchement apparu sur la table.

Lily se mordit l'intérieur des joues, tout simplement incapable de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
A bientôt !


	3. Acte I, Partie trois

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la dernière partie de l'acte 1, un peu en retard, je le crains, mais je participais à un challenge d'écriture au mois d'août. J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire – laissez moi vos e-mails si vous voulez une réponse '-'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.  
Merci à : **Ligeia, bellasidious, shanMah, Rebecca-Black, kloria, maryhe, adenoide, Dobitchu, Tsuda et Rubika666.**

* * *

**Acte I**

**Protect me from what I want**

_C'est le malaise du moment / L'épidémie qui s'étend / La fête est finie on descend / Les pensées qui glacent la raison / Paupières baissées, visage gris / Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit / On ouvre le loquet de la grille / Du taudis qu'on appelle maison / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me / Protect me._

_Sommes-nous les jouets du destin / Souviens toi des moments divins / Planant éclatés au matin / Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul / Perdus les rêves de s'aimer / Le temps où on n'avait rien fait / Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer / Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me from what I want / Protect me / Protect me /_

"Man is not truly one but truly two"

Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

**Partie III**

Il y eut un dîner, puis encore un autre et un autre. Lily aurait aimé, comme les douches, les repas infects, comme tout le reste, cesser de les calculer. Mais elle les comptait toujours, attendant le prochain, avec appréhension (évidemment), mais _l'attendant_ tout de même. Une partie de son cerveau lui rappelait de temps à autre que « c'était la cinquième fois » ou bien « la sixième fois ». De quoi désespérer.

Ils parlaient de l'infirmerie, de son mémoire, d'une idée qui leur était venue, à l'un ou à l'autre. Lily s'était même surprise à y resonger le soir dans le noir, à tenter de résoudre l'équation qui posait problème. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un accordait, ainsi, un réel intérêt à ses recherches. James l'écoutait les yeux dans le vague, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait et ses collègues, d'un air condescendant, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle vivait dans un monde utopique.

Ils parlaient de livres aussi, et la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'admirer la somme de connaissances fabuleuses qui se tapissait dans le crâne de Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas que sa puissance magique qui était redoutable chez cet homme, son esprit acéré l'était tout autant.

Puis il y eut le soir où il lui remit un ouvrage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le pousser à lui prêter un livre, mais elle l'accepta – ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon.

Et puis, ça l'occuperait : elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

C'était un essai écrit par Michaelotto Orsini, un sorcier Italien du dix-neuvième siècle qui s'était spécialisé dans la théorisation des sortilèges. Pourtant malgré tous les documents auxquels elle avait eu accès lors de la rédaction du mémoire, c'était la première fois que Lily entendait parler de cet Orsini.

-Ce n'est pas le genre d'auteurs que vous trouverez dans la bibliographie de vos professeurs à Poudlard.

-Il traite de magie Noire ?

Son ton dénotait une certaine touche de dégoût, ce qui eut l'air d'amuser son interlocuteur. Elle qui ne venait pas de ce monde, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait représenter la _magie noire_ comme ils l'appelaient tous, laissait le dégoût recouvrir son intérêt scientifique. La moralité, « l'éthique » (ce mot semblait à la mode chez les Langues de Plomb) n'engendrait que des problèmes.

-Quel terme… réducteur, grinça-t-il, un rien cynique, votre esprit est plus ouvert que cela, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

-…

-Orsini est un auteur intéressant qui s'est intéressé au fonctionnement des sortilèges. Il évoque des sorts très différents. Appartenant à la magie « blanche » comme à la magie « noire ». Je crois même me souvenir qu'il évoque une ou deux magies non-humaine. Je trouve dommage qu'il soit banni des bibliothèques pour quelques chapitres jugés… « non orthodoxes ». Lisez-le donc… – il n'y a aucun mal à lire un livre, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hésita, se demandant pour la énième fois qui était cet homme avec lequel elle avait partagé plusieurs repas, qui était cet homme qui allait assassiner des innocents à tour de bras pendant la nuit, et revenait pour partager un repas avec elle et parler de théorisation de la magie.

-Non, il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-elle, en prenant le livre des mains du Mage.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

-Pourquoi me donnez-vous ce livre ?

Si elle avait posé cette question à quelqu'un d'autre (qui n'était donc pas un tueur psychopathe et sanguinaire), elle aurait presque pu dire que c'était avec un air _charmeur_ qu'il répondit. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était Lord Voldemort, donc ce n'était _**pas**_ le cas.

-Je ne veux pas que vous manquiez de distractions, Lily.

La jeune femme déglutit, tentant de soutenir le regard rouge posé sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire fut un « merci » bégayé pitoyablement. C'était incroyable la manière dont elle oubliait les menaces de mort que peu de temps auparavant il avait encore murmuré à son oreille.

Comme une promesse.

**oooooooooo**

Aaron Skeeter se leva.

-On ne va verser pas trois millions de Gallions à ce criminel ?

-Albus Dumbledore et James Potter sont prêts à payer de leur poche.

-Ont-ils seulement autant d'argent ?

-…

-… Et que se passera-t-il lors du prochain enlèvement ? S'il kidnappe je ne sais quel ministre, faudra-t-il verser dix millions et libérer les criminels les plus dangereux pour sauver _une_ vie. Nous allons tomber dans une spirale qui ne s'arrêtera jamais.

-Vous suggérez d'abandonner cette jeune fille à son sort ?

-Je suggère d'étudier attentivement nos options. Qu'avons-nous fait quand Orson Mansfield, Psyché Pratt ont disparu ?

-Et bien justement ! Cette regrettable inaction doit cesser ! Il est temps d'agir ! Nous ne pouvons rester paralysés par la peur.

-Les trois millions ne suffisent pas à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il veut aussi que James Potter rejoigne ses rangs, rappela Aaron.

Ils tombèrent dans le silence.

-A voir ses demandes tordues je me demande s'il veut réellement proposer un marché.

-Peut-être attend-il autre chose.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Peut-être proposera-t-il un ultime choix que nous ne pourrons refuser cette fois.

L'autre en doutait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais mettre le Ministre au courant de cette affaire.

-Il ne l'est pas encore ?

-Il ne lit plus la presse depuis deux mois…

**oooooooooo**

Lily jeta un énième coup d'œil au livre posé près d'elle. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Elle était en train de lire un livre – certes intéressant – mais qui lui avait été prêté par Lord Voldemort. Et ce détail pouvait faire affirmer n'importe quel quidam, que, _en effet_, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pas rond du tout : à ce stade là ça devenait même rectangulaire.

Le livre n'était pas neuf. Certaines pages étaient cornées, elle avait déjà noté, à une ou deux reprise, de fins traits noirs, tracés à l'encre dans une marge intérieure du texte. C'était un livre qui avait vécu, avait été lu, étudié. Et cela gênait Lily. D'une certaine manière, c'était _intime_. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était en savoir plus sur Voldemort, sur cet esprit effroyable.

Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre.

**oooooooooo**

« …_ déterminer ce qu'il faut appeler 'magie blanche' et 'magie noire'. En effet, des sorts qui sous l'égide des premiers rois d'Angleterre étaient courants – les mœurs de l'époque ne restreignait en aucune façon l'utilisation de la magie – sont passées à l'époque de la reine Elizabeth comme des pratiques dégradantes pour le Sorcier. Des centaines de sorts, d'invocations se sont perdus avec l'éducation de pensée des sorciers de l'époque. Aujourd'hui, invoquer la moindre créature requiert des sources colossales de pouvoirs et de savoir (l'exemple de l'Inferius est le plus souvent cité) alors qu'il était plutôt courant à cette époque. Au Mexique, il a été longtemps traditionnel de réveiller quelques cadavres pour la fête des morts et de les inviter à danser. _

_Il n'est guère étonnant de voir que les plus vieilles familles de sorciers s'ancrent dans la tradition, pratiquent la magie de leurs ancêtres, et n'oublient que la magie, qu'elle quelle soit est un acte naturel pour le sorcier. Grâce à ces pratiques souterraines, de nombreux sorts ont pu être sauvés. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'un sort de Magie noire ? Un sort qui cause du mal ? Cette définition n'est pas satisfaisante : des sorts de guérisons peuvent être considérés comme appartenant à la « branche obscure » de la Magie tandis qu'un sort comme le Tormenta appartient à la magie blanche. De plus, selon les siècles et les gouvernements, des sorts passent d'un côté à l'autre de la barrière de la loi. _

_Tout ne serait donc qu'une question d'éthique et d'esthétique conditionnée par la société dans laquelle nous vivons_. »

Extrait de « Magie Théorique », Michaelotto Orsini, chapitre IV, 'Esthétique et éthique de la magie noire'

**oooooooooo**

Croupton faisait des cercles dans son bureau. Il s'essuyait le front à intervalles réguliers. A ce rythme-là, il deviendrait chauve avant l'heure. Il attendait l'apparition de la tête du Ministre dans sa cheminée, d'une minute à l'autre. Encore une conversation déplaisante à venir, merci Albus Dumbledore.

Barty découvrait qu'il était inconfortable de vouloir quelque chose qui n'avait pas de points communs évidents avec la volonté du directeur de Poudlard. Par Merlin, comment un _professeur_ pouvait-il avoir autant d'influence ? Car la dite influence de Dumbledore était _immense_. Bartemius avait cru comprendre que le vieil homme les menaçait de lancer un scandale par le biais de la presse si la situation devait s'éterniser.

Malheureusement, malgré les apparences, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un plaisantin, et encore moins un sorcier moyen. On prétendait que Vous-Savez-Qui le craignait.

Croupton continuait à tourner en rond.

-Bartemius !

Il sursauta, se retourna pour faire face au visage de braise – littéralement – du Ministre de la Magie.

-Albus Dumbledore m'inonde de hiboux depuis ce matin. Quelle est donc cette histoire avec le Département des Mystères ? Aractus ne m'a rien dit de précis – comme si ça changeait. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec les Langues de Plomb. Que se passe-t-il donc, nom d'un dragon ?

Barty sentait que l'heure suivante allait être longue.

_Très_ longue.

**oooooooooo**

… _Le rôle que tiendrait alors la baguette du sorcier lors de la 'manipulation' des sorts est alors source d'interrogation. Sous le coup d'une forte émotion, comme la colère ou la peur, un puissant sortilège peut être lancé, sans baguette ; exploit dû à un contexte particulier, une émotion singulière : dans une situation 'normale', le sorcier ne pourra pas accomplir pareil exploit. L'éducation de la magie du sorcier est, à ce stade, primordiale. Discipliner la magie fluctuante peut permettre d'user de magie sans baguette. Comme on le répète depuis des siècles, la baguette n'est que le catalyseur, et il n'est pas inconsidéré de penser que nos ancêtres se passaient de celles-ci._ …

Extrait de « Magie Théorique », Michaelotto Orsini, chapitre VII, 'Théorisation des sortilèges'

Une note dans la marge : _**« la baguette a de l'incidence sur la puissance. »**_

**oooooooooo**

Lily n'allait plus à l'infirmerie. Le Seigneur avait trouvé un nouveau Médicomage, un expert en Potion, avait-il précisé. Lily était soulagée de quitter l'infirmerie. Mais une part d'elle, lui rappelait, pernicieuse, qu'elle allait repasser des heures et des heures dans sa cellule, à relire des passages d'Orsini et à attendre Ses visites.

Quelque chose lui échappait – ce sentiment durait depuis des jours – des semaines peut-être.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ses paroles étaient souvent venimeuses, cruelles, mais jamais il ne lui avait lancé de sorts. Les rares colères – titanesques – dans lesquelles elle l'avait vu plonger n'étaient jamais dirigées contre elle. Et malgré les réactions déplacées voire décalées de la jeune femme, il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose – quoiqu'amusé dans le _mauvais_ sens. On parlait de Lord Voldemort.

Elle avait presque envie de savoir pourquoi. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à connaître de nouveau la morsure de l'Endoloris que lui avait infligé Visage Ravagé, mais elle avait envie de savoir pourquoi. Sans vouloir réellement une réponse, si d'aventure elle existait.

_Tu n'as plus qu'à rester dans cette cellule. A penser à Lui. Juste à Lui. _

Elle ne pouvait pas tourner son esprit vers autre chose. Elle guettait le bruit de ses pas claquant sur les pierres froides, elle relisait l'essai d'Orsini, les notes prises dans la marge.

Difficile de réfléchir à autre chose.

Cela faisait une éternité ou deux qu'elle n'avait pas songé à James.

**oooooooooo**

La première fois qu'elle l'entendit rire, son cerveau fut comme court-circuité. Pourtant, le rire de Lord Voldemort n'avait rien d'agréable – loin de là. Il donnait peut-être envie de pleurer, ou de s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'était toutefois pas le son sarcastique et singulièrement aigu qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant, à une ou deux reprises. C'était un rire _sincère_. Et ce simple constat fit émerger quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Quelque chose d'immense.

Et qui n'était pas spécialement désagréable.

**oooooooooo**

_« …La déchéance de l'âme causée par la pratique intensive de cette magie peut être retardée, par divers potions et sorts, mais à terme, rien ne peut l'empêcher. Le pouvoir est à ce prix-là et rares sont les téméraires prêts à payer ce prix. »_

Extrait de « Magie Théorique », Michaelotto Orsini, chapitre IX, « _Effets de la Magie Noire_ : _mythes, légendes et réalités _»

Une note dans la marge : « _**Il n'y a ni bien ni mal, juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le chercher**_ »

**oooooooooo**

La porte s'ouvrit. Lily releva instinctivement la tête, puis baissa vite les yeux en reconnaissant son visiteur quotidien. Celui-ci ricana en lui jetant son assiette.

-Eh ! Manifestement, c'est pas moi que t'attends, poupée.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, la détaillant des pieds à la tête, comme il le faisait toujours.

Lily s'enfonça contre le mur, espérant peut-être s'y fondre, se cacher aux regards du Mangemort.

-C'est bien dommage, tout ça, grogna-t-il pour lui-même en fermant la porte.

Il se demandait ce qu'il resterait de la jeune femme quand le Maître aurait fini de s'amuser avec elle. Bien qu'elle fût « _un otage »,_ il doutait qu'elle soit rendue aux siens en bon état. Et puis rien que le fait qu'elle semblait _attendre_ les visites du Seigneur des Ténèbres – ce n'était pas de l'anticipation paniquée ou quelque chose du genre ; il n'avait encore jamais vu un prisonnier semblable, de près ou de loin, à cette fille – montrait qu'elle avait _déjà_ un sérieux problème.

Il sortit, décidant d'éviter d'y penser – c'était des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'au Maître, et il était dangereux de se mêler de ces choses.

**oooooooooo**

Finalement, il vint.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne claqua pas violemment contre le mur de pierre – elle s'ouvrit simplement, et à ce simple détail, Lily pouvait savoir que le Maître des lieux était là. Décider si c'était une bonne chose ou pas était trop ardu pour elle, et elle voulait éviter ces interrogations qui soulevaient trop de choses.

-La force n'amène jamais rien de bon. Les Empires finissent toujours par tomber. La liberté reprend toujours ses droits, parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se lever contre l'oppression. C'est la nature humaine.

Il _sourit_.

-Un Empire peut durer quelques jours, quelques semaines… Quelques années. Mais il en est certains qui ont duré des millénaires.

-Le monde a changé.

-Croyez-moi Lily, le monde ne change pas. Les Moldus envahissent la terre comme une vermine frémissante.

Un silence. Puis…

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ces animaux aient « évolué » ?

-Je le crois sincèrement. Ils… ne sont pas plus mauvais que les sorciers, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps.

-Dans quelques millénaires, qui sait ?

Voldemort ricana.

-Les lois du Secret Magique datent du temps de Merlin. De l'avènement de l'église catholique. Le contexte rendait cette législation nécessaire. L'histoire de cette femme envoyée au bûcher quarante-sept fois est un conte ridicule. Les tortures de l'Inquisition ne se limitaient pas au bûcher ; avant d'y passer, il y avait la prison. (Son regard se fit lointain) Savez-vous ce qu'est une vierge de fer ? (Une pause.) Contre ces fauteuils orientaux bardés de clous et autres écarteurs de chair, vous ne pouviez pas grand-chose. Les sorts de torture les plus divertissants que je connais ont été inventés à cette époque-là. La fameuse loi du Talion y est sûrement pour quelque chose.

Il n'ajouta pas que l'ironie voulait qu'il se soit inspiré des méthodes de torture des plus vieux persécuteurs des Sorciers pour ses propres prisonniers. Bien qu'à son avis, la magie rende cela infiniment plus élégant que ces méthodes barbares basées sur l'amputation de membres et la brûlure de la chair.

Un silence les enveloppa tous les deux. Il regardait Lily réfléchir à ses paroles, s'amusait de sa confusion. Il suffisait de quelques mots bien trouvés, quelques arguments convaincants pour que s'effondrent les murs de ses certitudes.

Elle était si jeune.

-Vous croyez que je suis un monstre, Lily ?

Elle croisa son regard alors que le dos de sa main effleurait sa joue.

Cette fois elle ne se déroba pas au contact.

Peut-être par défi ou provocation.

Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Peut-être un mélange de ces trois choses à la fois.

-Oui, c'est possible.

-Vous auriez sans doute raison de croire pareille chose.

Elle frissonna sous son regard et ne put que le suivre des yeux comme il tournait les talons et s'éloignait à grands pas, sans que le bruit de ceux-ci ne lui parvienne. Ses pieds semblaient à peine toucher le sol. Peut-être volait-il.

Lily réalisa qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi ses yeux la trahissaient.

Pour rien au monde, elle ne souhaitait savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

**oooooooooo**

Au Square Grimmaud, dans une maison délabrée sentant la Magie noire à plein nez, se réunissaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore était assis dans un grand fauteuil qu'on avait installé pour lui, une tasse de thé sur les genoux, regardant le jeune Potter faire les cent pas. Maugrey grognait dans un coin, Minerva croquait un biscuit et Black suivait les mouvements de son ami, clairement inquiet pour lui.

-Alors quoi ? On va rester là, à attendre que ce cinglé tue Lily et nous renvoie son corps – si jamais il y pense…

-Vous me connaissez bien mal, James.

Maugrey renifla. C'était triste pour Evans, une chouette fille, qui maniait la baguette avec brio. Elle ne méritait sûrement pas son destin – personne ne l'aurait mérité. Elle alliait puissance avec un esprit remarquable ; l'Auror avait entendu plus d'un commentaire sur ses ASPIC.

Mais on parlait de relâcher des _tueurs_, des crapules, des raclures comme Rosier et Mulciber qui avait chacun avoué la torture et le meurtre de plus d'une trentaine de Moldus et sorciers.Et qui sait quelles autres horreurs ils avaient commises, et celles qu'ils commettraient encore, une fois dans la nature. Maugrey se sentait mal, mais il suivait Croupton sur ce coup-là, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le dire à l'amoureux éploré. Il souhaita mentalement bonne chance à son vieil ami.

Albus devait se sentir coupable, une fois de plus. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir arranger les choses, même quand il n'y avait rien à faire. Parfois, il y parvenait, mais de temps en temps, hélas, il fallait lâcher prise.

_Enfer. Qu'est-ce que le vieux renard a encore inventé ?_

La lueur familière était revenue dans le regard du sorcier. Pas une lueur métaphorique, non, on aurait dit que des petites bulles bleues _pétillaient_ dans ses yeux. _Effrayant. _Et cela signifiait très souvent qu'un plan génial – ou dément, tout dépendait du point de vue, mais en général, quand on parlait d'Albus Dumbledore, cela revenait presque à la même chose – avait germé dans son esprit.

-Et bien, à vrai dire, il y a quelques temps que j'y réfléchis.

-…

-…

-Il est peut-être temps pour nous de passer à l'action.

James et Maugrey ne comprenaient pas. Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord. Ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre qui écoutaient éberlués, la dernière trouvaille du grand manitou. Minerva sembla comprendre plus vite que tout le monde, car elle lâcha brutalement sa tasse qui s'explosa sur le sol – par bonheur, elle était vide.

-Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ?

Alastor sembla comprendre lui aussi, tandis que les autres se regardaient se demandant à quel événement cosmique ils étaient en train d'assister.

-Bien sûr que si, qu'il y pense ! éructa Maugrey, et je vous dis « _non_ », Albus. Ce n'est même pas du suicide à ce niveau, c'est un _meurtre_.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? s'énerva Sirius Black.

-Il veut que nous attaquions Voldemort.

Grand silence.

Des rires forcés, qui s'éteignirent vite.

Un silence.

Albus se sentit très seul.

-Il divague, hein professeur ? demanda Sirius à Minerva.

-Avez-vous une autre idée, monsieur Black ? demanda Albus d'une voix douce. Il faut pourtant bien trouver une solution, et je crains qu'il n'existe aucun artifice miracle sur lequel nous puissions compter. Je sais déjà comment obtenir le soutien de Croupton dans cette entreprise – Maugrey s'étouffa – je vous l'ai dit, Alastor, cela fait un petit moment que j'y pense. Evidemment, je ne forcerai aucun d'entre vous à prendre part à cette entreprise…

-Me faites pas rire, Albus, vous savez pertinemment, espèce de vieux renard que nous viendrons. Vous savez. Ces foutues brochettes de Gryffondor.

-Je crois me souvenir que vous étiez à Serpentard, Alastor, dit Albus avec un sourire sincère.

La simple vue de ce sourire paisible leur redonna du courage. L'Auror le foudroya du regard.

-Envoyez-le, ce fichu hibou.

-C'est déjà fait, annonça Albus.

-…

-…

-…

-… ça m'aurait étonné aussi.

Et Maugrey quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, marmonnant quelque chose à mi chemin entre « vieux barbu » et « foutu Gryffondor ».

* * *

**Acte 1 (fin)  
**


	4. Acte II, Partie un

NO PLACE FOR US

* * *

**Acte II**

**Nothing else matters**

(_Metallica_)

So close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / and nothing else matters / never opened myself this way / life is ours, we live it our way  
/ all these words I don't just say / and nothing else matters / trust I seek and I find in you / every day for us something new / open mind for a different view /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know / so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know .../ so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / no nothing else matters

**Man is not truly one but truly two **(_Stevenson)_

Note : merci pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au coeur (sautille)

* * *

**Partie 1**

**P**arfois, Sirius Black s'interrogeait réellement sur ses raisons de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela semblait tenir du sadomasochisme ou de quelque chose comme cela. Puis, il se souvenait de James, Remus et Peter, il se souvenait de sa mère, de son frère et de ses cousines. Et tout ce qui semblait si difficile en valait soudainement la peine. Il avait l'impression d'être utile, et c'était agréable. Il voulait protéger ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille, ses frères. Ceux qui lui avaient offert un foyer et un avenir.

Mais ce jour là, Sirius aurait voulu être en train de manger des noix de coco aux îles Caïman ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit ensoleillé et tropical – et loin, _très_ loin.

Parce que d'aucune façon, Sirius n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, il ferait une descente dans l'antre de Voldemort.

Il était à deux doigts de la panique, et il se demandait pourquoi, comme Peter et Remus il n'avait pas refusé. Peter arguant qu'il ne serait qu'un poids pour eux – personne n'avait vraiment cherché à le contredire – et Remus que c'était la pleine lune. Sirius n'était pas un lâche, il voulait soutenir James, mais il aurait sans doute pu se passer de cette épreuve. Et puis, s'ils avaient des informations pareilles, pourquoi ne lançait-on pas l'artillerie lourde sur Vous-Savez-Qui au lieu de se complaire dans l'inaction et la terreur ?

Le Ministère était vraiment un ramassis d'inutiles incapables, conclut Sirius. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, l'Ordre n'aurait pas de raison d'être. Pour la énième fois de son existence, Sirius éprouva une admiration sans borne pour le Professeur Dumbledore à l'origine de l'espoir des sorciers, qui s'était battu pendant des années contre le Mal.

Mais quand même, il aurait bien voulu être aux Caraïbes.

Un jour, se promit-il, il irait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'apprêta, presque quatre mois après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, à rejoindre le Quartier Général de l'Ordre, dans le but d'examiner les derniers détails de leur expédition dans la planque de Vous-Savez-Qui.

**oooooooooo**

Lily détestait se l'avouer mais elle n'était pas vraiment malheureuse. Mais elle devait le faire, regarder dans la glace et admettre que James et les autres ne lui manquaient pas autant qu'il l'aurait fallu. Une bouffée de colère, insidieuse, malveillante, peut-être un peu perverse ou masochiste l'envahit soudainement. « James et _les autres _? » Parfois elle avait – la terrible - impression que sans James, il n'y aurait pas eu les autres. Ils ne lui auraient jamais adressé la parole. Cette pensée, injuste et indigne d'elle, revenait un peu trop souvent. Cela devait être la froideur des lieux, la nudité des murs, la solitude, toujours ; les pleurs, parfois.

La porte disparut.

Elle releva la tête, et aperçut la longue silhouette de Lord Voldemort qui se tenait devant elle.

Et parfois, James ne lui manquait plus du tout.

Lily sentit ses lèvres former un sourire, comme le sorcier noir l'invitait à le suivre. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Elle lui emboîta le pas, le cœur battant trop vite pour être honnête.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû attendre avec tant d'anticipation qu'il vienne la chercher.

**oooooooooo**

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent alors qu'il sentait _quelque chose_ dans l'air, une fissure infime, un bref courant d'air. Sa bouche fine se tordit en un rictus dangereux, et il agita sa baguette, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Lily. Elle pouvait sentir ses ongles, longs et coupants rentrer dans sa peau, y laisser une marque. Des Mangemorts apparurent, s'inclinèrent, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir le bras gauche de l'un d'entre eux, une détonation terrible retentit.

Et l'Ordre du Phénix apparut.

Albus Dumbledore, les yeux bleus brillant de détermination, une aura de puissance l'enveloppant, le corps _fumant_ de pouvoir. Et d'autres sorciers, dont le visage était caché. Huit, neuf, dix, onze, puis vingt sorciers se rangeant aux côtés de Dumbledore. Voldemort éclata de rire.

Un rire aigu, dénué de toute joie, un rire qui fit crisser les entrailles de ses opposants, qui noua leurs estomacs et assécha leurs bouches. Un rire qui transforma les hommes en enfants terrorisés.

- Quelle surprise, siffla Voldemort en attrapant un Mangemort par le bras – gauche.

Le Mangemort tomba à genoux en hurlant, agrippant son bras.

- Bonsoir Tom, dit poliment Dumbledore pendant que James et Sirius s'étouffaient à côté de lui.

_Bonsoir _? Il fallait être poli avec les psychopathes à présent ? Comme si ce taré allait ne serait-ce que considérer, l'espace d'une seconde, l'option de leur rendre Lily.

Leurs yeux s'arrondirent en apercevant la jeune femme. Lily, elle était là, juste devant eux, à quelques pas. Elle les regardait, de la terreur dans les yeux. James sentit son cœur se gonfler, son estomac se nouer – Lily était vivante. Elle était juste là, presque à portée de main.

- Tu es fatigué de vivre, vieillard ?

Un cercle de Mangemorts se forma derrière lui. Il lâcha Lily.

- Je peux résoudre ce problème, dit-il.

Albus sourit, c'était un sourire dur, un sourire plein de force, un sourire qui s'adressait à Lily. La jeune femme sentit son cœur dégringoler dans son estomac.

_- Endoloris_, siffla Voldemort sans autre sommation.

Lily ne se rappela pas grand-chose de la mêlée qui s'ensuivit ; juste un Mangemort qui la tira en arrière, la plaqua contre le mur. Une bouche sur son oreille, « Ne bouge pas, Sang de Bourbe, ou tu le regretteras, _amèrement_. »

- LILY !

Son nom, hurlé, alors que des éclairs verts, rouges jaillissaient et que des étincelles explosaient. Des gerbes de magie provenant de tout côté faisaient crépiter l'air. Bientôt, la salle fut emplie d'une fumée opaque, qui cachait les adversaires.

- Je devrais te tuer, chuchota le Mangemort, tant de bruit, juste pour toi.

Lily sentit des larmes lui remplir les yeux. Et puis un sort, et le Mangemort s'écroula en hurlant de douleur et en poussant des jurons plus vulgaires les uns que les autres. Lily regarda autour d'elle, mais ce n'était qu'un sort perdu qui avait eu raison de l'homme de Voldemort. Peut-être lancé par un de ses comparses.

Lily se baissa sur le corps à présent inerte. Evanoui ou mort, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Lily saisit la baguette de son agresseur. Une décharge magique, mais elle n'y prêta pas d'attention.

_La baguette choisit le sorcier, et non le contraire_¸dit une voix dans sa tête.

Se servir de la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre pouvait provoquer des désagréments, mais Lily ne s'attarda à ce genre de détails. Elle se tourna vers la bataille, guidée par les cris de souffrance, et les invocations hurlées. Elle vit James, planqué derrière un bouclier, renvoyer un sort à un Mangemort. James, dont les yeux malicieux luisaient de colère, dont le visage jovial était sérieux, féroce peut-être. A ses côtés, Sirius, méconnaissable, les yeux fous, la bouche plissée, lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges à une cadence effroyable.

Lily réalisa pour la première fois que cet homme qui riait si souvent des bêtises de son meilleur ami était un combattant et un sorcier accomplis. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus.

- JAMES ! cria-t-elle, de toutes ses forces, dans l'espoir de couvrir un peu le vacarme. JAMES, JE SUIS LA !

Une main sur son épaule.

Elle connaissait cette main, parce qu'elle l'avait vue des centaines de fois et que, parfois, elle la souhaitait sur elle sans comprendre pourquoi, s'écoeurant de se laisser aller à ce genre de désir étrange et vicié.

Brutalement attirée contre Son corps, Lily se laissa faire, sans même chercher à analyser pourquoi. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol, et elle s'en aperçut à peine. Un sort explosa à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait moins de trois secondes auparavant. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, la respiration courte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver un souffle normal – pas régulier, la peur l'engloutissait toute entière.

Il relâcha quelque peu son emprise sur elle, et elle le regretta un peu parce que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait voulu qu'il la garde dans ses bras. Mais c'était parfaitement ridicule.

Il lança un sort d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne put entendre les mots qu'il prononçait. En revanche l'effet du sort ne se fit pas attendre. Un formidable craquement ébranla les murs et le sol sembla trembler sous leurs pieds. Puis il retourna sa baguette vers Dumbledore envoyant une gerbe d'éclairs verts dans sa direction.

-_ Meurs_, cria-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Les éclairs devinrent serpents qui assaillirent les combattants. Serpents de chair et de fumée aux langues sinueuses et sifflantes qui volaient, rampaient dans tous les coins, avec pour seul but de faire _mal_ aux ennemis de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore leva une barrière de feu qui réduisit les animaux en cendres. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère, et un pli de concentration barrait son front. Furieux, Voldemort renvoya une volée de sorts. Certains furent arrêtés par le bouclier du directeur de Poudlard, mais d'autres atteignirent leurs cibles qui tombèrent à terre en hurlant.

- Tu as bien fait de venir, dit le mage noir avec un sourire cruel, je n'ai donc pas à me déplacer en personne pour te tuer.

- Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup, Tom.

Un cri de colère, un nouveau sort, puis des hurlements, encore.

Derrière lui, d'autres Mangemorts continuaient à apparaître.

Bientôt, l'Ordre du phénix n'eut d'autre choix que de se replier.

**oooooooooo**

Les représailles ne se firent guère attendre. Evidemment, elles furent foudroyantes. La nuit suivante, Lord Voldemort envoyait tous les Mangemorts en condition suffisante pour lancer un sortilège aux quatre coins du Royaume Uni. Cette nuit-là, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut treize fois, un chiffre jamais atteint auparavant.

Au Ministère, c'était la débandade. Le service des Aurors était envahi de hiboux, si bien qu'on commençait à envisager de lancer un Repousse-Hibou sur tout le bâtiment. Dans la Chambre des Ministre, Bartemius Croupton tournait en rond, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, et l'anxiété se lisait sur son visage fatigué.

L'opération de Dumbledore était un échec total. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait cru que cela changerait quelque chose, parce que le vieil homme avait une sorte de force qui apaisait et rassurait. Une manière de tout prendre sur ses épaules qui ne pouvait que rasséréner. C'était sans doute cela qui faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs directeurs qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard.

Entendant un bruit d'ailes furieuses, il tourna la tête et retint un soupir en le voyant délivrer son paquet. Une grande enveloppe rouge, qui s'éleva dans les airs. Une voix stridente retentit dans toute la pièce, et Croupton sentit sa migraine empirer. Il ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes et attendit que le silence revienne.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était redevenu Bartemius Croupton et il se sentait prêt à affronter cette nouvelle crise. La première chose à faire était de contacter les journaux et la radio pour rassurer la population sorcière.

**oooooooooo**

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé, avec une envie de vomir lancinante au creux du ventre. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur son bras blessé. Le sang coulait, filait entre ses doigts qui commençaient à noircir.

- Ca fait horriblement mal !

James se tourna vers lui et examina la blessure. Ca avait tout l'air d'être le fait d'un sort de magie noire plus ou moins raté. Une odeur bizarre provenait de la plaie et James fronça le nez.

- Tu devrais montrer ça immédiatement à Maugrey.

- Je crois qu'il est occupé avec Gordon. Il s'est pris un Chauve-Furie dans l'œil…

James se pencha sur le bras.

- Sirius, ton bras _fume_.

- Ouais, t'as raison, grimaça Sirius en se levant. Je vais voir Maugrey.

James le suivit des yeux. Puis il s'avachit davantage sur le canapé, la main sur les yeux. Il tenta de repousser les souvenirs qui lui venaient, mais c'était peine perdue.

_/Lily ne le voit pas. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le mage noir. Il veut crier, mais quelque chose bloque sa gorge. S'il peut l'atteindre, tout ira bien. Rien d'autre ne compte. Il pousse un Mangemort hors de son chemin. L'homme roule et tombe ; s'il avait pu lui briser quelque chose au passage, James l'aurait sûrement fait, tellement la colère qui l'habite est froide et déterminée. _

_Une dizaine de mètres, à peine, le sépare de Lily. Quelques pas, quelques enjambées suffisent pour qu'il soit près d'elle. Il dresse un Protego qui absorbe le mauvais sort qui se rue vers lui. Un homme se jette sur lui en l'insultant, et James ferme les yeux et sent la morsure de la douleur, alors que sa tête heurte le sol._

_Le mage noir lève sa baguette._

_Elle se jette sur lui, prend son bras._

_-NOOON !_

_Le mage noir la regarde, indécis, une seconde. Il ne la cloue pas d'un sort sur le sol. Sa main se referme sur le bras de la femme qui le touche mais c'est presque avec _douceur_ qu'il se débarrasse de la main qui le touche. _

_Leurs doigts s'enlacent, une seconde de trop._

_Alors tout s'effondre._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, James sent une main sur son épaule – c'est MacGonagall – et il transplane./_

**oooooooooo**

Il était vide. Ce n'était pas une métaphore, c'était ce qu'il était : une âme vide. Ne jamais rien ressentir avait toujours servi ses projets. Autrefois, il jouait de son sourire charmeur et de ses bonnes manières pour tromper le monde. Prétendre qu'il était quelque chose d'humain, alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une imitation. Dumbledore avait tout de suite senti cette chose _anormale_. Il avait senti toute la noirceur qui l'habitait et les voix sinueuses qui, dans sa jeunesse, guidaient ses pas.

Il avait appris à les ignorer ; il était conscient de ses actes, et chacun d'eux le remplissait de jouissance. Il pouvait se sentir vivant. Il pouvait être lui-même, répondre à ces besoins qui l'habitait. C'était tellement délicieux ; l'attrait du pouvoir, de la douleur. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

Le sorcier posa machinalement la main sur la tête de Nagini qui siffla doucement des choses vieilles comme le monde.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Lord Voldemort avait hésité.

**oooooooooo**

Sirius évita le regard de Remus. Celui-ci sentait vraisemblablement que quelque chose s'était passé, et même s'il n'avait pas le moindre indice, il devait se douter que l'état de James était dû à Lily. L'espoir de la revoir – de la ramener – était si fort que la chute ne pouvait être que longue et douloureuse. Remus avait toujours considéré l'espoir comme la plus belle des saloperies sur Terre et cette fois encore, il voyait une situation de plus pour lui donner raison. « Plus tard… » articula silencieusement Sirius.

Le garçon suivit son ami, le regarda faire boire une Potion à James qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il ressemblait un peu à un zombie : regard vide, teint pâle, lèvres sèches.

- Ca ira mieux demain, dit Sirius sans grande conviction. Tu as besoin de dormir, la nuit portera conseil. Tu verras, les choses seront différentes demain.

James ne répondit pas, il dormait déjà.

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius et le força à le regarder. Derrière lui, Peter le regardait avec appréhension, sentant aussi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je sais pas trop, dit Sirius. Je n'ai rien vu.

- Lily…

- Elle est vivante, le rassura immédiatement son ami. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle était avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

- « Elle était avec Tu-Sais-Qui » ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

- Ca ne veut rien dire « elle était avec Tu-Sais-Qui ».

- Lunard, ne m'oblige pas à te ré-expliquer.

- Tu n'as _rien_ expliqué, précisa Peter en roulant des yeux comme le loup-garou approuvait d'un signe de tête.

- Eh bien, tu crois réellement que Tu-Sais-Qui sort régulièrement ses prisonniers de cellule pour leur faire prendre l'air ?

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard.

- Laissez tomber, soupira Sirius. Ca ne devait être rien. Juste… j'en sais rien moi… Peut-être que…

- Peut-être qu'il la manipule. Qu'il l'ensorcelle. Nous ne savons rien de ses projets, et Dumbledore pense que les exigences qu'il a données ne sont qu'un écran de fumée.

Remus se gratta pensivement le menton.

- C'est un maître du sort de l'Imperius.

- Quoi ? firent les deux autres.

- Il a dû la soumettre à l'Imperius, répéta Remus, lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à des enfants en bas âge.

Sirius secoua la tête et un frisson parcourut son corps.

- Lily a plus de volonté que nous quatre réunis, dit-il, elle…

- Elle est toute seule, prisonnière de Tu-Sais-Qui, sans doute affaiblie, dit doucement Remus.

- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? demanda Peter.

Les trois autres se regardèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas de réponse à cette question. Pourtant, cela devait être la seule explication…

N'est-ce pas ?

**ooooooooooo**

Lily se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, et elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait pleurer. En proie à des sentiments tourmentés, contradictoires, elle tenta d'oublier le visage de James, son _regard_. Elle ne devait pas y penser, pas plus qu'elle ne devait penser au seigneur de ces lieux, à ce qu'il avait dit, fait depuis des jours et des jours, des semaines, peut-être des mois. Lily avait perdu le compte, cela faisait si longtemps.

Il la hantait, comme un cauchemar, comme un rêve, comme quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de dangereux. Elle ne parvenait même plus à songer à James, à ce qu'il avait dû penser, ressentir ; elle pouvait juste penser à lui, à ses longues mains blanches et froides qui tenaient les siennes, à sa force un peu semblable à un ouragan : attirant tout à lui, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, se balançant doucement. Un rythme calme qui finit par l'apaiser un peu. Elle s'endormit.

Peut-être une demie heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Lord Voldemort s'arrêta sur le seuil, et son regard se fixa sur la jeune femme endormie, qui frissonnait dans son sommeil. Il resta là quelques instants à la regarder dormir. Puis il sortit, ferma la porte et s'éloigna.

**oooooooooo**

Quelques jours passèrent. Peut-être deux ou trois : Lily n'était pas sûre, mais elle avait eu au moins six repas.

Trois jours où elle fut seule, où les seuls visages qu'elle vit étaient des visages hostiles, où les seuls sons entendus étaient des cris d'agonie, d'horreur, et de folie. Trois jours sans vraiment bouger, trois jours sans respirer, trois jours où elle frôla de si près la démence qu'elle avait cru en apercevoir le visage.

Elle dormait peu, et ses songes se transformaient souvent en cauchemars. Elle n'avait guère de répit lorsqu'elle était réveillée : parfois, il lui semblait que les murs de sa cellule exiguë se rapprochaient, prêts à l'écraser.

Deux autres jours passèrent, quatre repas, et rien d'autre que les bruits de la prison pour lui tenir compagnie. Lily ne dormait plus, ses membres s'agitaient nerveusement, et elle se sentait constamment aux bords des larmes, mais elle était incapable de pleurer. Un sanglot permanent nouait sa gorge, lui comprimait la poitrine, mais ses yeux demeuraient secs. C'était sans doute plus difficile que si elle s'était abandonnée aux larmes.

Le sixième jour, il revint. Depuis qu'il était venu la première fois, il n'avait jamais laissé un laps de temps aussi élevé entre ses visites. Lily sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine quand la porte s'ouvrit et que la silhouette familière apparut sur le seuil. Il resta là sans dire un mot quelques instants. Il ne fit que l'étudier du regard, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une énigme agaçante qui lui résistait.

**oooooooooo**

Lily leva à peine la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un ballet de portes ouvertes et fermées auquel elle ne prêtait plus vraiment attention. Elle avait déjà manqué trois repas, et malgré la faim qui dévorait ses entrailles, elle ne pouvait rien avaler.

- Vous comptez vous laisser mourir de faim ?

Elle leva la tête, un frisson parcourut son corps et elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux, croiser son regard. Le sorcier en fut agacé.

_James, James, James…_

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir – et si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait trouvé une autre technique (moins douloureuse) pour mourir.

Lily voulait lui demander ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle, elle savait que cette histoire d'otage, de monnaie d'échange n'était sans doute qu'un jeu cruel bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien où Voldemort voulait en venir.

Le silence s'infiltra sous sa peau. Bientôt, ce fut insoutenable. Elle avait besoin de le dire. Elle osa croiser le regard rouge comme deux braises sur un visage blanc. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient immenses – il y avait un monde entier dedans.

- Vous allez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'abaissa un peu, pour être à sa hauteur, pour examiner son visage tendu par la fatigue et le désespoir, ses yeux agrandis par la peur, il s'abaissa pour voir ce qu'il avait fait de cette jeune femme brillante qui l'avait tant intrigué les premiers mois. Elle semblait maintenant à bout de force et d'espoir, et il n'y avait pas un mot prononcé sans qu'il y ait une larme, un sanglot derrière.

Il ne parvenait pas à ressentir cette jouissance habituelle qui l'envahissait quand il parvenait finalement à briser ses victimes, à les voir réaliser qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, qu'ils avaient tout perdu. Oh, elle était bien là – merci Merlin – mais c'était trop diffus, trop complexe pour être normal.

Voldemort posa une main sur le cou de Lily. La menace se transforma en caresse.

- Vous allez me tuer ? répéta-t-elle.

Sa voix était cassée. Le sourire du sorcier était un peu triste, un peu cruel lorsqu'il répondit.

- Oui, c'est probable.

Il effleura des lèvres le front de Lily.

Puis il l'embrassa.

* * *

(Fin de la partie I)

J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le mois de décembre, car je consacre celui de novembre au Nanowrimo ! (nanowrimo(dot)org)

A bientôt!


	5. Acte II, Partie deux

*se ratatine* non ceci n'est pas une illusion, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Hem. Un grand merci à Lupiot (donne un schokobon) pour sa patience et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux revieweurs ^o^ Ayala Steelfire, Kaorulabelle, Palympside, Bunny188, Rebecca Black, Kloria, Marye, Ligeia, Tsuda, bellasidious et rubica666

* * *

**Acte II**

**Nothing else matters**

(Metallica)

So close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / and nothing else matters / never opened myself this way / life is ours, we live it our way  
/ all these words I don't just say / and nothing else matters / trust I seek and I find in you / every day for us something new / open mind for a different view /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know / so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know [...]/ so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / no nothing else matters

**Man is not truly one but truly two **(_Stevenson)_

* * *

Partie 2

**I**l y avait des choses que Lily Evans avait toujours tenu pour être des constantes – des choses qui resteraient toujours pareilles, peu importait que le monde parte en flammes. Sirius Black serait un cabot stupide, Albus Dumbledore aurait des étincelles dans les yeux et Lily détesterait toujours ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin à la magie noir et _a fortiori_ à Lord Voldemort.

Sauf que la dite constante s'était brisée, et avec elle, un mur entier de l'existence de la jeune femme. Le pire étant sans aucun doute, le manque de dégoût et de colère qu'elle ressentait à cette idée.

Elle rêvait parfois qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle passait la porte du petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'elle partageait avec James. Il lui tournait le dos et quand elle prononçait son nom, il se retournait. Mais ce n'était pas jamais James qui lui faisait face. Au réveil, elle ne pouvait décider s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar.

Elle rêvait de baisers, aussi. Il y avait toujours une odeur de sang, dans ces rêves là.

Il y avait désormais une tension entre eux. Quelque chose dont ils ne parlèrent pas mais dont l'évidence les frappait tous les deux. Le crépitement de la magie sur sa peau, le mélange des flux de magie était… _était_, tout simplement.

Lily avait envie de contact même si c'était _mal_. C'était tout ce qui ne devait pas être, tout ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que Lord Voldemort la tue, alors.

**oooooooooo**

Quelques jours passèrent ; Lily n'avait jamais que ses repas pour compter les heures et les jours. Quelques jours où la porte ne s'ouvrit sur personne d'autre que le geôlier. Elle n'avait presque plus peur de lui. C'était toujours un meurtrier qui la considérait comme moins qu'un humain, mais elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'oserait pas la toucher, du moins, tant que Voldemort manifesterait un quelconque intérêt à son égard.

Lily ne savait plus bien si elle attendait la visite de Lord Voldemort ou si elle la redoutait. Les mêmes pensées tournaient toujours dans sa tête.

Finalement, la porte se rouvrit de nouveau sur la haute silhouette sombre. Lily sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Un mélange de panique et d'anticipation se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la faire souffrir pour ce qu'il s'était passé, mais rien de tel ne se passa. Il était juste là, comme avant.

Il avait apporté un autre livre écrit par un certain Anton Tewisz._ USSR : the death of magic ?_

« Que savez vous des sorciers de l'URSS, Lily Evans ? »

Lord Voldemort parlait toujours doucement, n'élevait le ton de sa voix qu'en de rares instants, et ces instants là n'auguraient jamais rien de bon. Il n'y avait jamais un mot plus haut qu'un autre, et cela avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Il semblait s'attendre à ce que Lily ne réponde pas.

- Les sorciers ont également été touchés par le régime : les différences sont _annihilées_.

La gorge de Lily se bloqua. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la vie des sorciers dans d'autres pays, elle avait juste assumé que cela ne devait pas être trop différents de l'Angleterre. Qu'ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans le monde Moldu car les deux mondes étaient séparés, comme le voulait le décret du code magique. Mais dans des pays comme l'URSS et la Chine, dans des pays comme l'Allemagne, coupée en deux, comment pouvait-on vivre ? Y avait-il un système démocratique comme les pays d'Occident ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas un seul cours à Poudlard qui faisait mention de l'étranger. Comme si l'Angleterre était enfermée dans une bulle imperméable à tout ce qui venait de l'extérieur.

Lord Voldemort voulait imposer son régime à l'Angleterre… Mais était-il possible, qu'ailleurs, des sorciers comme lui l'aient déjà fait ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était fort possible. Le nationalisme avait élevé des hommes au pouvoir chez les Moldus ; la peur de Lord Voldemort avait placé un homme tel que Croupton pratiquement au sommet du Ministère. Il serait fou de croire que pareille chose n'existait pas déjà.

Simplement…

Pourquoi n'en parlait-on pas ?

Pourquoi ce silence ?

La porte se referma sur le mage noir qui laissa sa jeune prisonnière seule avec l'ouvrage. Elle consulta rapidement l'ouvrage, déçue de ne pas y trouver l'écriture élégante de Voldemort. Laissant le livre sur le sol, près d'elle, Lily s'allongea sur le lit, ignorant sa nausée. Ignorant tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Son_ regard._

Sa _voix._

S'il la tuait, ce serait sans doute plus facile. Elle avait dans l'idée que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il ne la tuait pas. Il s'amusait de jouer avec elle, il s'amusait de la voir se débattre avec ses pensées, ses envies.

Et quand il en aurait assez, il la tuerait.

**oooooooooo**

Trois jours plus tard, James commença à éviter ses amis. Il restait le moins longtemps possible au square et déclinait les invitations de façon systématique. Il ne supportait plus leurs regards. Il ne supportait plus leurs silences. Il avait bien assez de sa souffrance sans avoir à supporter la leur.

Lorsque Sirius et Remus se présentèrent devant sa porte, il les éloigna d'un mot, prétextant du travail, des dossiers, du rangement, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et le soir, allongé dans son lit, il chercha dans les draps l'odeur de Lily qui disparaissait. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de la flagrance exacte de sa peau et cela le terrifiait.

Le jour comme la nuit, il y avait toujours un disque qui tournait pour rendre le silence moins insupportable. James songeait à adopter un chien ; mais Lily était allergique à toutes sortes de poils – cela avait toujours été un problème pour les soins au créatures magiques qui –

Elle lui manquait. Tellement.

**oooooooooo**

Il revint reprendre son livre. La vision d'un objet qui n'était pas fait pour faire mal dans les mains de Lord Voldemort était assez étrange.

- Qu'avez-vous appris de ce livre, Lily ?

-…

- Le pouvoir des mots est bien plus puissant que la force brutale, mots sont un concentré de pouvoir brut. Alliés au geste, ils peuvent détruire un monde. Et vous continuez de prétendre que nous ne sommes pas supérieurs à ces barbares armés de métal ?

Il parlait des Moldus comme il aurait parlé d'animaux, et Lily se détesta parce qu'elle aurait certainement dû être plus choquée par ces propos.

Elle savait que ces paroles causeraient des centaines, des milliers de morts, comme elles en avaient déjà causé des centaines. Et pour tous ceux qui étaient morts à cause de ce monstre, elle refusait de se laisser séduire par sa voix froide, par son esprit brillant – même si au fond d'elle, elle sentait que c'était sans doute trop tard.

Il n'avait pas la moindre moralité, et ne faisait même pas semblant d'en avoir. Il n'avait aucune considération pour les êtres humains ; il détestait les Moldus mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'aimait guère plus les sorciers, peut-être les haïssait-il davantage. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'une question de sang, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et à vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune envie, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

Le sorcier sourit, comme s'il pouvait deviner le cours de ses pensées, et Lily se retrouva, comme une idiote, à prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, encore.

Lily réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était bel et bien _séduite_ par Lord Voldemort. Pas seulement par son esprit. Elle le _désirait_.

Lily voulait mourir.

**oooooooooo**

Il voulait lacérer ce visage. Il voulait la détruire, profaner son corps, en finir avec cette obsession qui menaçait de prendre trop de place dans son cerveau. Inévitablement, son esprit revenait toujours vers _elle_.

Peut être que s'il voyait son sang couler, sa bouche se tordre de douleur, il exorciserait cette chose de son corps.

Ce n'est pas une émotion, bien sûr.

Lord Voldemort ne ressentait jamais rien.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi dans la salle du trône, assis sur le siège de pierre et de marbre. Ses yeux se fermaient de temps à autres, et quand il les rouvrait, des heures entières pouvaient être passées.

Personne n'aurait osé déranger le Maître dans ces instants là.

**oooooooooo**

Ce matin-là, Albus avait vu pleurer une famille entièr. Le corps malmené d'un Auror – Romulus Davies, trente-sept ans – avait été rendu au Ministère, une semaine après sa disparition. Son visage était méconnaissable, si bien qu'il avait fallu utiliser un sort pour l'identifier.

Il avait deux petites filles de trois ans et six ans.

Albus fut profondément triste ce jour-là. Il n'avait rien trouvé à dire à la femme dévastée qu'il avait rencontrée au Ministère deux heures auparavant. Il y avait des moments où les mots ne signifiaient plus rien, où il ne restait que les larmes et la souffrance.

Minerva l'attendait dans son bureau. Et à en juger sa mine tremblante, elle avait aussi reçu les nouvelles.

- Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais ?

Albus lui adressa un sourire.

- Tout s'arrête un jour, Minerva.

**oooooooooo**

Lily rêvait la nuit.

Elle ne se souvenait pas toujours des songes qui venaient la hanter – et c'était sans doute une bonne chose – mais quelque fois, les images dansaient encore derrière ses paupières quand le jour la réveillait.

_Lui_.

Pas James, à la plus grande horreur de Lily. _Lui_.

C'était des rêves sans queue ni tête, parfois silencieux, parfois en noir et blanc, parfois _magiques_. C'était des rêves et _Il_ était là. Parfois, son corps frôlait le sien, elle pouvait presque sentir son poids ; puis Lily se réveillait en larmes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se détestant juste un peu d'avantage de regretter qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

Elle pensait bien trop à Lord Voldemort.

Elle savait que cela causerait sa perte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été empoisonnée. C'était lent, douloureux et inexorable. C'était mortel, aussi.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à James. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire cela à elle-même. Elle était en train de se détruire.

Et malgré son angoisse, malgré sa terreur… elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Elle voulait _comprendre_ qui était Lord Voldemort, elle voulait saisir un peu de cet esprit brillant qui pour une raison ou une autre s'était intéressée à elle, l'espace de quelques semaines. Elle avait mal au cœur, rien que d'y penser.

Lily se souvenait de cette histoire, en 1973. Un braquage de banque en Suède. Son père était en voyage là-bas à l'époque. Les journaux en avaient parlé pendant des mois. L'une des victimes mariée avec l'un des preneurs d'otage. Pourquoi cette histoire lui revenait en pleine tête avec une telle évidence. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose – le sol froid sous ses mains, la sensation de faim qui ne la quittait pas depuis des jours, sa fatigue croissante, et peut-être, quelque part, une envie de mourir pour que tout se termine – tout, pour ne pas penser à sa situation, à ses sentiments qui se mêlaient dans sa tête, dans son ventre et qui étaient en train de la rendre folle.

**oooooooooo**

La main se referma sur son épaule comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Elle fut attirée contre le corps de l'homme. Il avait un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, envoyant du sang dans ses veines jusque dans le cerveau.

Les battements de son cœur étaient insupportablement lents – comme au ralenti. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un cœur qui bat pour rester en vie.

Deux lèvres glissèrent contre les siennes. Elle se raccrocha aux épaules du mage noir, pour combattre le vertige qui la saisissait.

Sa bouche avait goût de cendres et de folie. C'était intoxiquant. Cela glissait sous sa peau, s'infiltrait dans ses veines, faisait bouillir son sang. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'embraser. C'était comme s'il déversait un millier de morts dans ce baiser, comme si chaque inspiration appelait l'une des victimes de ce monstre.

Lily s'éloigna brusquement ; elle pouvait les entendre hurler dans sa tête. La mort était accrochée à Lord Voldemort ; et tout ce qu'il touchait tombait en ruines. Un sourire satisfait étira la bouche du sorcier. Il recula et quitta la pièce en éclatant de rire.

Les échos de son ricanement hantèrent les cauchemars de la jeune femme. Quelque chose dans ce son semblait murmurer « _je te briserai – tu seras à moi – je te briserai, juste parce que cela m'amuse_ ».

Cette nuit-là, Lily hurla dans son sommeil.

**oooooooooo**

Parfois, il y avait des Mangemorts qui s'approchaient un peu trop de la cellule dans l'espoir idiot – et mortel – de saisir une bribe de conversation. Ceux-là ne restaient jamais vivants longtemps.

Quant aux autres…

Il sentait les questions au fond de leurs têtes sans avoir besoin de leur ouvrir le crâne, comme des coquilles d'œuf. Agacé que ses actions suscitent une _remise en _question, il jeta un Crucio, sans vraiment faire attention à l'identité du Mangemort qui le recevait.

Sa colère se calma un peu. Il regarda pendant une trentaine de secondes le corps devant lui se convulser. Il se tordait dans des positions inimaginables, comme s'il était possédé par un mauvais esprit. Bientôt, il n'aurait même plus la force de hurler.

Les questions disparaissaient alors, comme si les esclaves ne se permettaient plus de penser en Sa présence.

**oooooooooo**

Il se souvenait des voyages, en Orient, en Inde, en Argentine, des magies les plus noires, plus terribles qu'on lui ait jamais montrées, qu'il ait jamais goûtées, senties, _englouties_. Les sacrifices humains, le cannibalisme, le sang dans les coupes de pierres précieuses qu'on portait aux lèvres en scandant des incantations mystérieuses.

Il se souvenait de la rencontre des corps, des corps si serrés qu'aucune lumière, aucune magie n'aurait pu passer à travers.

Il se souvenait des piles de corps et d'os qui suintaient la magie. Des potions qui avaient durci son corps, transformé chair et os en os et pierre, qui avait ralenti et figé son sang.

Sang chaud à sang froid.

Humain à créature.

Ce qu'il était maintenant.

Et ce visage – ce visage qui l'obsédait, cet esprit brillant, enfermé dans le carcan de la société – si bien qu'il avait envie de _vomir_. Elle avait trop bon cœur pour oser regarder en face ce qu'il avait à lui montrer. C'était… dommage.

Il devrait juste renoncer à ces divagations sans fin et la tuer ; mêler la magie à son sang, la regarder mourir sur les dalles de pierre et ce serait fini.

C'était ce qu'il devrait faire.

Mais il aimait la voir se débattre avec son désir pour lui. Il aimait voir le dégoût céder la place à la fascination, et la peur à la tentation. Il voulait la toucher, comme il avait touché son esprit. Il voulait voir à quelle vitesse il pourrait la briser, comme une poupée entre ses doigts.

Il voulait voir s'il pouvait l'épargner, la laisser vivre, malgré cette envie féroce de la faire souffrir et de voir son sang couler. L'image ancrée derrière sa rétine était sublime.

_Voyons voir à quel point vous savez vivre, Lily. _

_

* * *

_[fin du chapitre]

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le lapin adore croquer les review donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser :)

A bientôt !


	6. Acte II, Partie trois

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis assez satisfaite du délai cette fois-ci, compte tenu de cette chose merveilleuse et agaçante qu'est la fin de l'année universitaire. Dans ce chapitre, Voldemort se rappelle qu'il est un psychopathe, donc j'aime autant vous rappeler que le rating est **M**.

Encore merci à **Tsuda, Rebecca-Black, choupi, Ayala Steelfire, Magyar, simidiane, Basmoka, Ligeia, Bunny188 **et** akane-san **pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Acte II**

**Nothing else matters**

(Metallica)

So close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / and nothing else matters / never opened myself this way / life is ours, we live it our way / all these words I don't just say / and nothing else matters / trust I seek and I find in you / every day for us something new / open mind for a different view /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know / so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know [...]/ so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / no nothing else matters

**Man is not truly one but truly two **(_Stevenson)_

* * *

Partie 3

C'était une salle que Lily ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie de la forteresse. Les couloirs étaient sombres et mal éclairés. Les meurtrières laissaient entrer un peu de lumière naturelle ; mais celle-ci semblait _viciée_.

_Il_ avançait comme en plein jour, comme si cette semi obscurité oppressante n'existait pas. Elle eut envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour de la manche de sa robe, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en ombre. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait_ besoin_ de le toucher.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Il y avait des runes antiques gravées dessus, des runes si anciennes que Lily ne comprenait pas le quart de celles qu'elle réussissait à lire. Cela semblait être des avertissements, peut-être des malédictions. _Malheur à qui entre en ces lieux_. Cela faisait penser aux messages protégeant les tombes. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise.

Lord Voldemort fit un seul geste ; un sort sans mot mais dont Lily _sentit_ la puissance, à tel point qu'elle eut l'impression que si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait toucher la magie du sorcier. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, à cette simple idée. Elle avait été témoin de démonstrations de magie formidable, mais il lui semblait que ceci était d'un autre niveau. Un autre genre de magie, une autre sorte de puissance.

La porte disparut.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Lily fut certaine que personne ne venait jamais ici. La poussière et les cendres recouvraient le sol et les murs et l'odeur de renfermé était si forte que Lily fut prise d'une quinte de toux et dut respirer par la bouche avant de s'habituer à la sécheresse de l'air.

Lily espéra de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas de la poussière humaine qu'elle foulait. L'endroit était lugubre et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans sa cellule grise et froide. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, souhaitant presque qu'_il_ parle, pour que la tension s'apaise un peu.

De nouveau une porte. Un autre signe, et elle disparut, comme la première, laissant place à un escalier, mangé par le temps. Voldemort sourit et fit un geste de la main. Les marches de l'escalier se mirent à _bouger_. Lily n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, même à Poudlard. Les escaliers bougeaient certes, mais _pas les marches._

L'escalier se figea lorsque Voldemort s'approcha, et posa un pied sur la première marche. Il se tourna vers Lily, ses yeux rouges brillant bizarrement. Il tendit la main pour inviter la jeune femme à le suivre. Le cœur battant, Lily obéit à l'ordre muet. Son cœur sembla s'emballer lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent.

Lord Voldemort l'attira contre lui, ses bras l'enserrèrent comme un étau, l'empêchèrent de bouger. Sans cela, Lily serait probablement tombée, car l'escalier se remit à _bouger_, les emportant tous les deux, à toute vitesse vers le plafond. Au dernier moment, celui-ci disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tétanisée par la frayeur et le vide qui grandissait sous ses pieds, Lily ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de mouvement d'air. Ils étaient dans une autre pièce, tout aussi lugubre que les autres.

Mais les bras ne bougèrent pas.

Elle osa lever les yeux vers Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci souriait. C'était un rictus hideux qui donnait envie de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, mais même si elle avait pu bouger, Lily n'était pas certaine d'être capable de se sauver. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la happait comme un aimant. Sa peau blanche, _diaphane_, semblait _déformée_. Il était repoussant mais Lily n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, elle ne _pouvait pas_, comme si elle avait _besoin_ de le voir.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Les yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat se vissèrent à ceux de Lily. Dans l'obscurité, ils semblaient encore plus brillants.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez Lily Evans. Elle était prisonnière dans une forteresse remplie des pires criminels d'Angleterre, un endroit maudit dont les sous-sols étaient remplis de corps torturés et de cadavres pourrissant – elle le savait, elles les avait _vu_ - et pourtant, Lily n'avait pas _envie_ de fuir. Elle voulait rester, se noyer dans ces yeux rouges, dans cette folie _maléfique_, cette intelligence terrible et tortueuse.

Parce que, finalement, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'était comme étreindre une statue de marbre, et se noyer ; l'eau s'infiltrant douloureusement dans les poumons, la mort souriant, toute proche, et puis soudain _l'air_ qui arrive, qui éloigne les ombres et la folie.

Elle voulait pouvoir prononcer Son nom. Mais elle avait la bouche sèche et sa langue brûlerait si le mot dépassait ses dents.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, il la relâcha. Elle eut l'impression de mourir et de respirer à la fois. Elle ne sut où elle trouva le courage – ou la folie – de parler.

- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre cette question.

- C'est un tombeau.

**oooooooooo**

James Potter frappa à la porte du directeur de Poudlard. La Gargouille le regarda d'un air circonspect, attendant le mot de passe.

- Je n'ai pas ce fichu mot de passe.

La Gargouille cligna de l'œil. James faillit hurler de frustration.

- Chocogrenouille ? Malabar ? Gnome de poivre ? Sésame ouvre toi ?

L'exaspération de James augmenta d'un cran quand la Gargouille se _tourna_ et se désintéressa de lui. Plutôt que de mettre le feu à cette statue, le Gryffondor décida d'aller trouver l'un des professeurs qui pourraient lui remettre le mot de passe. Comme il allait tourner les talons, la porte s'ouvrit. Et James se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue.

- _Rogue _?

La voix du jeune Auror dégoulinait de dégoût. Il semblait avoir _physiquement_ envie de vomir. Que faisait ce sale rat dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Le Serpentard lui répondit par un sourire incontestablement _mauvais_. Mais il ne daigna pas lui adresser un mot et s'éloigna tranquillement. Comme s'il avait le droit d'être ici. Comme s'il avait le droit de _respirer_ alors que… alors que _Lily…_

James secoua la tête et renonça à le poursuivre – _le massacrer_ – et préféra s'engouffrer dans le passage ouvert.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, caressant tendrement la tête de son phénix, emmêlant ses doigts dans les plumes de l'oiseau merveilleux. Il semblait infiniment vieux. Vieux comme l'animal, vieux comme Poudlard, vieux comme la magie, peut-être. Cette vue apaisa James bien que le jeune homme n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi. Il avait envie de toucher Fumseck. L'oiseau émit une note si pure, si belle que James se trouva _bien_ pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour la première fois depuis que Lily avait disparut.

- James…

- Je viens de voir Rogue sortir d'ici, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'ancien élève.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Severus… un garçon intéressant.

- Un vil serpent se nourrissant de magie noire.

James fronça le nez, se souvenant de toutes les disputes qu'il avait eues à ce sujet avec Lily.

Albus sourit.

- Je suis certain que Severus se montrera utile.

Le vieil homme n'en dit pas plus et James lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'était pas venu pour entendre parler de _Rogue._

- J'ai réfléchi à la situation, Albus, commença James.

- Asseyez vous James. Prenez une tasse de thé.

L'homme versa du thé dans deux tasses et en donna une à Potter. Le thé avait un parfum merveilleux. James se demanda combien de litres de potions relaxantes Albus faisait avaler à ses visiteurs tous les jours.

Albus attendit que James ait fini de boire le thé avant de l'encourager à parler.

- Vous disiez que vous aviez réfléchi à la situation, mon garçon ? Les yeux de l'homme étaient graves, et James fut presque certain qu'il savait ce que James allait dire.

- Je vais accepter, Albus.

Il ferma les yeux, n'osant croire qu'il disait ces mots à voix haute.

- Je vais accepter de devenir Mangemort.

James se félicita. Sa voix ne tremblait presque pas. Il releva doucement la tête pour oser croiser le regard d'Albus.

- Je ne peux pas… _supporter_ cette situation plus longtemps, monsieur. Je veux… je veux qu'elle revienne. J'ai besoin qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle soit en vie, saine et sauve. Le reste… le reste ne compte pas.

- Je crains que vous ne mesuriez pas la portée de vos paroles, soupira Albus. Nous vivons dans des temps sombres... Lord Voldemort est un être pervers, James. Qui sait comment fonctionnent les esprits mauvais. Je suis tout de même sûr d'une chose, mon garçon. C'est que devenir Mangemort n'aidera pas Lily. Cela vous conduira tous les deux à une mort certaine. Lord Voldemort vous tuera à la seconde où vous vous présenterez devant lui.

- Mais ce qu'il a demandé…

- De l'argent ? Des prisonniers ? _Vous _?

- …

- Rien de cela ne l'intéresse réellement, James. Ces demandes ne sont faites que pour semer le trouble au Ministère, créer des heures de débats interminables. Juste parce que cela l'amuse. Rien ne l'amuse plus que de monter le père contre le fils, l'ami contre l'ami. Le chaos. Voilà, la seule chose qu'il désire vraiment.

-…

- Ce que vous vouliez faire était une chose infiniment courageuse, James. Une preuve d'amour formidable.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, alors.

- Pour l'instant je crois que non.

- Mais cela fait des _mois_. Est-elle seulement en vie ?

Albus se redressa dans son fauteuil, le regard soudainement vague.

- Nous pouvons seulement l'espérer... Et je peux vous renouveler ma promesse. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour la ramener.

**oooooooooo**

Lily avait envie de hurler. Que faisait-elle ici ? Allait-il la laisser là, dans la poussière et la mort ? Son cerveau, en proie à la panique ne cessait d'hurler la même chose _« tu es dans une tombe, tu es dans une __**tombe**_ »

- Certains lieux attirent la magie plus que d'autre. Celui-ci fait partie de ces endroits…

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?

Il releva la tête, agacé par l'interruption. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Et soudain la douleur arriva.

- _Crucio_.

Si terrible qu'elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se relever, qu'elle pouvait juste espérer mourir, et alors peut-être, peut-être que cette chose atroce s'arrêterait. Elle avait déjà subi ce sortilège auparavant, jeté à la va-vite par un Mangemort en manque d'activité mais ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Toutes les parties de son corps étaient en proie à la souffrance ; chacun de ses muscles tendus par les convulsions, était sur le point d'éclater ; si bien que lorsque le sort cessa, il se passa plusieurs secondes, plusieurs _minutes_, plusieurs éternités avant que son corps ne cesse de trembler.

- N'oubliez pas qui je suis, dit-il, la voix sifflante.

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cette silhouette à peine humaine, elle se _rappelait_. Un monstre. Un tueur.

Puis, il continua sur sa lancée, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si le corps de Lily ne s'était pas tordu de façon inimaginable, convulsé par sa volonté.

- Ce lieu a des propriétés étranges… Il peut se passer des choses comme nulle part ailleurs.

Il se tut, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans des pensées – _macabres ?_ – qu'il était le seul à connaître.

- Un peu comme Poudlard. _Exactement_ comme Poudlard. Ce qui n'est pas si étonnant. Après tout, c'est le tombeau de l'un de ses fondateurs.

Le tombeau de Salazar Serpentard.

Elle se trouvait dans le tombeau de Salazar Serpentard.

Elle le savait sans qu'il ait besoin de le préciser. Et cela semblait de mauvais augure. Qui savait quels genres de sortilèges et de rituels pouvaient être pratiqués sur la tombe et les ossements d'un sorcier si puissant ?

Un silence. Et Lily osa reposer sa question. Elle s'attendit à moitié à ce que le sort la frappe à nouveau.

- Pourquoi… je suis ici ?

Une caresse à la place de la douleur.

Une caresse et un sourire dément.

Il ne répondrait pas à la question. A la place, il se pencha sur elle, écarta les cheveux qui tombait sur son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle fut à peine surprise. Sa main se raccrocha aux épaules du sorcier. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, ni même un baiser brutal. C'était un baiser qui _prenait_ et qui emportait un morceau d'âme au passage.

Quand il la relâcha enfin, il ne s'éloigna pas, gardant une main posée sur son visage, ses yeux rouges l'observant. Il était si proche que Lily n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et à nouveau ce torrent de sensations, de _magie_

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, dans une tombe, regard contre regard, ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Lord Voldemort se redressa, l'invitant à faire de même.

A nouveau l'escalier, les portes et les couloirs. Jusqu'au froid dévorant de la cellule. Lily se laissa tomber sur le sol, engloutie par une envie, maintenant familière. L'envie de _Lui_. L'envie de mourir. Le dégoût d'elle-même. La trahison. Le désespoir.

_James._

**oooooooooo**

Il y avait longtemps que Lord Voldemort ne savait plus ce qu'était le désir. Il y avait longtemps que le sorcier avait ressenti quoique ce soit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une émotion humaine. Ses colères n'avaient rien d'humain, pas plus que ses rires. Ce que Lord Voldemort appelait le _bonheur_ ne correspondait certainement pas aux critères des êtres humains normaux. C'était un sentiment tordu, une joie malsaine, perverse, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'humain, qui avait été _corrompu_ par le mal et la magie immonde dont il se servait.

Mais _elle_.

Elle, c'était différent.

* * *

**(fin de la partie III)**


	7. Acte II, Partie quatre

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il était censé être deux fois plus long, mais j'ai décidé au dernier moment de le couper en deux pour ne pas rajouter encore trois mois à mon retard xD Je voudrais tou(te)s vous remercier pour vos reviews qui aident beaucoup ma muse récalcitrante à me parler.

Donc merci, vos review m'ont vraiment fait plaisir : **Rebecca Black**, **kizu**, **Doubitchou**, **lunastrelle**, **Vic dit vic**, **Ligeia **(_je suis restée bouche bée devant ta review. =^^= Voldemort est loin d'être un personnage facile à manier. C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire (quoique le mot 'romantique' ne me soit pas venu mais c'est vrai que cela le décrit assez bien dans No Place) et j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop fan des Voldemort Bisounours xD. En tout cas, je suis comblée que No Place t'ait touchée à ce point :D J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas._) **SinkShadow **_(^_^ j'ai un gros faible pour Metallica. Je mets leurs chansons partout, maintenant, c'est comme une maladie. __En effet, il y a des points communs avec la tragédie, il n'y a aucune porte de sortie… merci pour ta review_) **Ayala Steelfire, Tsuda, Pansy PM, Bunny188** et **Molly59**

**J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Si j'ai oublié de répondre aux review signées, n'hésitez pas à protester V.V**

Et puis encore merci **Lupiot** pour ses encouragements et ses suggestions :D

* * *

**Acte II**

**Nothing else matters**

(Metallica)

So close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / and nothing else matters / never opened myself this way / life is ours, we live it our way  
/ all these words I don't just say / and nothing else matters / trust I seek and I find in you / every day for us something new / open mind for a different view /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know / so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are /and nothing else matters / never cared for what they do / never cared for what they know / but I know [...]/ so close no matter how far / couldn't be much more from the heart / forever trusting who we are / no nothing else matters

**Man is not truly one but truly two **(_Stevenson)_

_

* * *

_Partie IV

-

Bellatrix Lestrange déambulait dans les couloirs de la Forteresse comme une reine. Elle se sentait maîtresse des lieux, terriblement excitée à la perspective de _Le_ voir. Ses vêtements étaient encore souillés de sang ; elle avait passé un peu de temps dans les cachots à torturer des Moldus, des êtres faibles qui vagissaient. Du _bétail_.

Une comptine trottait dans sa tête. _Cry little baby cry. Mummy is not here, Mummy is dead. There's a shadow at the window – _

Dans le couloir silencieux, Bellatrix explosa de rire, sans la moindre raison. A quelques mètres de là, un Mangemort passa son chemin en rasant les murs. Elle se présenta devant la porte qui s'ouvrit devant elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire un geste.

_Il_ était là. Il caressait la tête de son serpent – _Nagini_ – et regardait d'un air ennuyé un Mangemort prosterné à ses pieds qui se répandaient en larmoiements et excuses inutiles. Dégoûtée, Bellatrix résista à l'envie soudaine de jeter un Crucio à cette vermine qui offensait le Maître par sa seule existence.

- _Crucio._

La jeune femme frissonna de plaisir alors que le Mangemort se tordait de douleur. Son corps était agité de convulsions, ses yeux se révulsaient. Encore quelques minutes et sa cervelle coulerait par ses oreilles.

- Bella, dit le Maître.

Elle aimait la façon dont il disait son nom. Le 'l' roulait sur sa langue, durait une, deux secondes. '_Bellatricsss'_, sifflait-il parfois.

- Oui, Maître.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe au Ministère.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Tout se passe comme vous l'aviez prévu, Maître. J'ose dire que la réaction du Ministre à votre dernière attaque dépasse même nos attentes.

- Vraiment ?

- On m'a fait dire qu'il ne lit plus la presse, Maître.

Lord Voldemort _sourit_.

- Combien de morts ?

Il le savait sans doute déjà, mais Bella fut plus qu'heureuse de lui répondre.

- Quatorze, Maître. Et vingt-six blessés. Dont au moins cinq au Service des Blessures Magiques Sérieuses de St Mangouste.

- Gibbon devrait bientôt rentrer d'Irlande. Tu travailleras avec lui pour la prochaine attaque.

- Oui, Maître.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, le Mangemort torturé avait cessé de crier depuis longtemps. Son cadavre avait disparu.

De très bonne humeur, Bellatrix partit retrouver son fiancé. Il lui avait promis de lui offrir une bague. _Cry,little baby, cry. Mummy isn't here, Mummy is dead. There's a shadow at the window – _

**oooooooooo**

Parfois, James entendait la voix de Lily en plein jour. Un murmure, un appel – une hallucination qui durait à peine une seconde. Il haïssait ces moments de faiblesse. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Les mots d'Albus avaient achevé ses derniers espoirs.

James devait se préparer à ne plus jamais la revoir.

James devait _imaginer_ ne jamais la revoir.

Les tentatives d'évasion avaient échoué ; le Ministère ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour ce qu'il considérait comme une opération militairement et politiquement injustifiable, voire même suicidaire. Quant au côté humain, tant pis. Il y aurait un nom dans le journal, une plaque sur la tombe, des primes et des médailles distribuées.

Plus d'une fois, James avait envisagé de mettre ses affaires dans un sac et de prendre le premier Portoloin qui l'emmènerait loin de ce maudit pays qui lui avait tout pris. S'éloigner et recommencer ailleurs.

Quitter ses amis.

Abandonner l'Ordre.

L'oublier _elle_.

C'était presque facile.

**oooooooooo**

Lily se réveilla dans la cellule, avec la mauvaise impression d'être surveillée. Comme c'était quelque chose à quoi elle avait fini par s'habituer, elle y prêta à peine attention. Elle était _certainement_ surveillée et ce qui restait de sa pudeur et de sa modestie après des semaines – peut-être des _mois_ – d'enfermement se transformait en fatalisme triste.

Elle était _fatiguée_.

Fatiguée par ses émotions à fleur de peau qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Fatiguée par la constante humiliation de sentir tous ses gestes surveillés même lorsqu'elle pouvait passer quelques minutes sous un jet d'eau froide. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient à peu près propres, et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi pouvaient prétendre bon nombre des prisonniers de la forteresse de Lord Voldemort.

Sa gorge se noua.

Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle, mais plus le temps passait, moins elle comprenait pourquoi son attention demeurait fixée sur elle.

Alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle fois le chemin des douches, elle tressaillit à peine en entendant un hurlement étranglé de douleur. Pouvait-on devenir sourd à la souffrance et aux cris ? Pouvait-on devenir impassible à la détresse ?

Il fallait croire que oui.

**oooooooooo**

« Des géants repérés dans la campagne anglaise » clamait la une de la gazette. Dumbledore parcourut rapidement l'article. Ce n'était là que le haut de l'iceberg.

Lord Voldemort était en train de bouger, de préparer quelque chose.

Albus ne pouvait guère plus trouver le temps de s'inquiéter pour Lily Evans.

A moins d'un miracle, la jeune femme était perdue pour eux.

**ooooooooooo**

Il arriva un moment où quelque chose céda en Lily. Ce quelque chose qui lui avait permis de tenir, de supporter les rires gras des Mangemorts et le regard acéré de Lord Voldemort. Ce quelque chose qui appartenait à James Potter.

C'était plus facile d'aller vers Lord Voldemort et de céder à cette attraction plutôt qu'y résister. Elle n'en pouvait _plus_.

Personne_ ne peut _Lui_ résister_, souffla une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et il lui semblait que c'était vrai. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le monde finissait s'incliner ou plier devant Lord Voldemort.

Elle n'aurait su dire quand cette transformation s'était produite. Si ce n'était qu'un logique procédé qui avait demandé du temps ou un déclic, survenu subitement, à la suite d'un mot, un regard ou un geste.

_L'aimait-elle ?_

Elle avait peur de lui, comme l'on craint la mort et les cauchemars. Elle le haïssait presque autant qu'elle avait peur de lui – son esprit acéré, ses pouvoirs démesurés et sa _démence_.

Comment cette question pouvait-elle seulement s'infiltrer dans son crâne ? Et puis, il n'y avait rien d'autre que les ténèbres en lui. Il était vide, vide de toute réelle émotion. Il n'y avait plus en lui que haine, colère et rancœur. Il n'était que souhaits et appétits inhumains, corrompus. Elle frissonna, effrayée par ses propres pensées, effrayée par l'image de Lord Voldemort qui se dessinait dans les esprits. Elle le voyait aussi clairement que s'il était dans la même pièce, à quelques centimètres à peine.

Ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour.

Mais ça ne rendait pas cette attirance, _ce besoin_ moins effrayant. Ou moins réel.

Lorsqu'il revint, qu'il posa les mains sur elle et l'embrassa, Lily n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Voldemort s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait, laissant une main longue et blanche glisser sur la joue, la mâchoire et le menton de la jeune fille avant de la laisser de nouveau seul.

**ooooooooooo**

_« Que voulez-vous, Lily ? »_

_Le murmure, bas et sifflant suffit à réchauffer le corps de Lily. La jeune sorcière flotte, cherche à _L_'atteindre, sans y parvenir. Il se moque d'elle, lui offre tout juste assez pour vouloir_ plus_, tellement plus. Elle ignore d'où vient ce besoin et ne s'en soucie guère._

'Lily'_ La voix de James retentit à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme une prière. Elle l'ignore. _

_Quand elle peut enfin_ Le_ toucher, tout son corps se glace et elle tombe. Elle n'heurtera jamais le sol. _

_« S'il vous plaît. »_

_Le rire de Lord Voldemort l'accompagne dans sa chute de plus en plus rapide._

_-_

Lily se réveilla en hurlant. La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser où elle était et eut besoin de quelques minutes pour parvenir à calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Son corps fut agité de quelques sanglots nerveux.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Mangemort qui lui apportait un repas frugal. Sans se soucier de la nourriture, Lily prit la bouteille d'eau et avala quelques gorgées pour calmer sa gorge irritée, comme si elle avait trop crié. Puis elle versa l'eau sur la paume de ses mains et se rafraîchit le visage et la nuque.

**ooooooooooo**

Lord Voldemort portait de longues robes noires. Il se mouvait avec une rapidité et une aisance qui paraissaient surnaturelles. Un instant plus tôt, il était à l'autre bout de la salle, l'instant d'après, il se tenait devant Lily.

- Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-il au Mangemort qui avait conduit la jeune sorcière.

Il agita sa main longue et blanche qui évoquait les pattes d'une araignée blanche et Lily remarqua qu'une lourde bague sertie d'une pierre précieuse ornait son majeur. Il posa la main sur sa joue et elle sentit le contact froid du métal contre sa peau.

- Cela fait cinq mois que vous êtes ici, Lily.

La jeune femme trembla légèrement à la mention de son prénom. La main de Voldemort saisit son menton, sans violence ni délicatesse. Il approcha son visage de sa tempe, comme pour y poser un baiser.

- Vous avez toute la reconnaissance de Lord Voldemort, Lily Evans.

Un _sourire_ étira ses lèvres – un sourire si mauvais, si _terrible_ que Lily fut saisie d'effroi.

- Sans vous, mes plans ne se seraient peut-être pas aussi bien déroulés.

Il _rit_.

Et cette fois, il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme un amant, collant sa bouche à la sienne, rapprochant leurs corps, tenant ses épaules et sa nuque. Comme animés d'une volonté propre, les bras de Lily se glissèrent sur les robes de Lord Voldemort, touchant le lourd tissu des robes, souhaitant effleurer la peau froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu importait ses paroles étranges, présages sinistres de malheurs qui s'abattraient sur le monde sorcier. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

« Que voulez-vous, Lily ? »

La jeune femme frissonna en reconnaissant les mots de son rêve.

Une centaine de réponses lui vint à l'esprit en quelques secondes. ( _Je vous hais – laissez-moi – touchez-moi – j'ai peur – je veux – peut-être – ailleurs – s'il vous plaît)_. Un flot de pensées emmêlées envahit sa tête et elle ne put formuler le moindre mot – de toute façon, elle doutait qu'_il_ attende une réponse à sa question. Cela ressemblait plutôt à l'une de ces innombrables choses qu'il faisait pour la tourmenter.

Il éclata de rire – de ce rire froid et grinçant qui hantait ses cauchemars et qu'elle haïssait. C'était comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de penser et qu'il se délectait de sa confusion. Il attendait que les dernières défenses de Lily tombent. Le souvenir de James était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à ce qu'elle avait été. La seule chose qui n'était pas morte dans la froideur du cachot.

Il aurait pu facilement prendre ce qu'il le voulait – Lily n'était pas sûre qu'elle se serait débattue.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

La cruauté de Lord Voldemort était bien plus subtile, bien plus raffinée. Il savait utiliser d'autres méthodes que la barbarie sanguinaire affectionnée par ses fidèles. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il attendrait qu'elle vienne à lui de sa propre initiative.

Lord Voldemort était (un homme) patient.

**ooooooooooo**

Parfois, Lily se demandait ce que faisait James sans elle. Elle l'imaginait prostré ou en colère, peut-être même dévasté. Parfois, quand la faim, le froid ou la peur se faisaient trop forts, elle peinait à se rappeler les traits de son visage.

Elle mourrait sans doute ici, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait lassé d'elle. Il ne lui avait pas caché – il avait même pris un malin plaisir à le lui dire.

Et il y avait cette chose sournoise à l'intérieur d'elle. Un besoin maladif d'être proche de Lui. Il y avait ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre ; cette connaissance qu'il avait de la magie (évidemment) mais aussi de l'âme humaine.

**ooooooooooo**

La silhouette encapuchonnée pointa un doigt vers les maisons isolées dans la campagne anglaise. Autour de lui, des dizaines d'ombres, baguette en mains volèrent à toute vitesse vers les habitations, des sorts de mort aux lèvres. Bientôt des hurlements et des rires déchirèrent le silence.

Lord Voldemort se mit en marche. A mesure qu'il approchait, le paysage prenait feu, comme pour saluer Son arrivée. Il leva la baguette vers le ciel.

_- Morsmordre _! hurla-t-il.

Il y avait une sorte de rire dans sa voix. Un rire qui se changea en soif de sang lorsque les Aurors apparurent près des flammes.

Il n'en eut pas beaucoup pour réagir à son approche. La plupart le dévisageait, tétanisée. A la lueur de l'incendie, les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort semblaient bien plus terrifiants que d'ordinaire. Il prononça un sort qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du sorcier titrerait : « Massacre à Aberdeen : aucun survivant ». Certains diraient que les meurtres de ces trois familles étaient les plus violents depuis l'apparition de Vous-Savez-Qui.

**ooooooooooo**

_Un souffle chaud sur sa peau – s'il l'embrasse, elle se consumera. Mais quand il la touche, elle ne meurt pas. Tout s'efface autour d'elle._

_« James, » chuchote-t-elle._

_Son amant rit ; et c'est la voix de James, chaude et vivante ; il lui a tant manqué qu'elle ne respire plus. Elle ferme les yeux._

_« James. »_

_Un bruit de _déchirure.

_Quand elle les rouvre, elle découvre le visage de Lord Voldemort._

_«_ Que voulez-vous Lily ? »_ susurre-t-il._

_Il se penche pour l'embrasser ; elle ne recule pas._

-

Dans un coin du château d'Albanie, Lord Voldemort éclata de rire.

Il passa plusieurs semaines avant qu'Il ne revisite la cellule de Lily Evans.

* * *

A suivre...

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bisous à tou(te)s et à bientôt ! :D


End file.
